Meredith Rodney Mckay
by Linorea
Summary: l'enfance de Rodney Mckay ou comment le petit Meredith est devenu celui que nous connaissons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de Stargate atlantis ne m'appartient pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire de cette fiction.

**Meredith Rodney Mckay**

**Partie 1**

Meredith Mckay était un petit garçon de sept ans maigrelet et pâle. Pourtant il n'était pas laid. Au contraire. La douceur de sa peau claire était accentuée par la finesse de ses traits et par son regard d'un bleu qui avait capturé tous les océans de la terre. Si ses cheveux courts avaient été blonds et non châtains, il aurait été aisé de le comparer à un ange tel qu'on en voit dans les livres d'images. Mais cela, Meredith ne s'en rendait pas compte car personne ne lui avait jamais dit. Quant à lui, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée que l'on puisse le trouver beau.

Canadien, il vivait dans une petite ville de quelques dix milles habitants située au nord-est d'Edmonton en Alberta. Sa maison se situait dans un quartier tranquille et plutôt huppé. C'était même l'une des maisons les plus grandes de la rue et évidemment, Meredith n'en était pas peu fier.

Son père, Henri Mckay était un physicien de renommée mondiale qui obtenait de nombreuses subventions pour ses diverses recherches, les principales lui provenant de la base militaire située au sud des quartiers habités. De ce fait, le scientifique travaillait principalement pour le gouvernement. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de donner des conférences à travers le monde et de gagner amplement sa vie par le biais de la publication d'articles dans diverses revues. Il n'était que rarement à la maison et Meredith attendait toujours avec impatience son retour. Pas tant pour les souvenirs et les histoires que celui-ci ramenait avec lui mais parce qu'il aimait son père autant qu'il l'admirait.

Et puis, lorsque Henri Mckay n'était pas à la maison, le garçon restait seul avec sa sœur et sa mère. Il aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur, Jeannie. Là n'était pas la question. Mais elle avait quatre ans de moins que lui et ils ne pouvaient pas partager de nombreux jeux.

Quant à sa mère, Maria, il ne passait pas énormément de temps avec elle. Meredith savait qu'elle avait travaillé autrefois mais il était incapable de dire dans quel domaine. De ce qu'il avait entendu, elle occupait un poste important qu'elle avait du quitter peu avant sa naissance. Cette cessation d'activité n'avait rien à voir avec une volonté de s'occuper à temps complet du nouveau-né, elle avait simplement suivi son mari lorsqu'il avait reçu une proposition pour diriger un projet pour l'armée. Projet dont Meredith n'avait aucune idée de la teneur. Il savait seulement que son père y travaillait depuis sept ans.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs partit la semaine précédente aux Etats-Unis pour présenter une théorie sur l'utilisation des flux énergétiques contenus dans l'air. Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Quand Meredith rentrerait à la maison après l'école, il n'y aurait que lui, Jeannie et sa mère. Il se demandait ce qu'il préférait : passer la journée à se tourner les pouces en cours ou retrouver l'ambiance maussade qui l'attendait, passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Un léger choc gluant sur sa nuque l'incita à penser qu'il serait peut être mieux chez lui à cet instant précis. Il était assis à l'avant dernier rang, près de la fenêtre et il fallait que la seule personne assise derrière lui soit une adepte des boulettes de papier mâché.

Meredith entendit le souffle de son camarade de classe dans le tube qui avait été stylo dans une vie antérieure avant de sentir le morceau de papier humide se coller dans ses cheveux. Il y passa la main pour déloger l'intrus mais quand ce fut fait, il l'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de son crâne tandis qu'une grimace de dégoût se formait sur ses lèvres à cause de la salive qui lui recouvrait les doigts. Une seconde de trop. La voix de la maîtresse résonna comme un glas dans sa tête.

- C'est très bien Meredith ! Viens nous réciter cette fable de La Fontaine.

Le visage du petit Mckay passa à une vitesse incroyable du blanc le plus blanc au rouge le plus vif en passant par une teinte verdâtre qui témoignait du fait que la seule pensée de se rendre au tableau le rendait malade. Il se leva néanmoins sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir lever le doigt pour répondre ou réciter quoi que ce soit.

Tremblant d'appréhension, Meredith essayait de calmer le flux de pensées qui le traversaient en provoquant un chaos innommable dans son esprit. Après tout ce n'était pas compliqué. Il l'avait lu cette fable ridicule. Il y avait quoi ? Une vingtaine de vers seulement. Seulement… Mais pourquoi ce français avait-il écrit autant de lignes sur un lion et un rat ? Il fallait qu'il se rappelle. Ca parlait d'un rat qui sauvait un lion…

Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'il était là, debout devant le reste de la classe, à regarder dans le vide. Pour être plus précis il fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche de ces vers qui lui avaient paru sans aucun sens mais qui dans sa situation auraient pu lui servir. S'il les avait appris. Enfin, pour tous les témoins de la scène, cela revenait à regarder le vide.

Les premiers enfants commencèrent à ricaner avant d'éclater franchement de rire, vite imités par tous les autres, incluant ceux qui n'étaient pas particulièrement méchants. L'être humain s'est toujours montré plus idiot en groupe que pris individuellement.

Et malgré l'intensité des rires, Meredith entendit le soupir poussé par la maîtresse. Du désespoir probablement. Il l'aimait bien la maîtresse avec son joli visage, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et le sourire qui ne quittait que rarement son visage. C'était malheureusement l'un de ces moments et rien que l'expression attristée de la jeune femme lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais pas une larme ne s'échapperait tant qu'il se trouverait devant tout ce monde.

Il avait l'habitude que l'on se moque de lui et avait appris à ignorer les autres enfants. Mais que la seule personne qui fasse entrer un peu de soleil dans ses journées à l'école le regarde comme si son cas était définitivement perdu, sans même le punir pour ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs, suffisait à briser son petit cœur. Elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il était idiot et personne n'y pouvait rien changer.

La cloche avait à peine sonnée que Meredith Mckay se hâtait déjà vers la sortie. Il avait traversé la cour de récréation et avait décidé de passer par le terrain de basket pour gagner le plus de temps possible. Encore quelques secondes à cette allure et il pourrait ralentir le pas. Il était presque arrivé à la grille.

- Eh ! Meredith !

Trop tard. Une main saisit son sac a dos et le tira brutalement en arrière. Sans se retourner, Meredith sentit que l'on ouvrait son sac et il en eut la confirmation en entendant le fracas que firent ses affaires lorsqu'on les jeta négligemment sur le sol.

Les mains inamicales lâchèrent son sac et il put observer les trois garçons de sa classe qui, accroupis sur le bitume, fouillaient ses effets personnels étalés par terre. Il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Il était seul et plus petit, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la taille. Et puis, pour ce qu'il y avait dans son sac…

En tous cas, c'était ce que Meredith se disait avant que l'un de ses camarades de classe qui avait les cheveux roux et frisés et la peau constellée de tâches de rousseur, le cracheur de papier mâché, ne se saisisse d'un range-documents gris d'allure anodine.

- Ne touches pas à ça Michael ! S'écria Meredith en s'avançant vers l'autre garçon, sans essayer de dissimuler la panique qui venait de le prendre.

Immédiatement les acolytes de Michael vinrent lui tenir les épaules de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

- Qu-est-ce que peut bien cacher un idiot comme toi, Meredith ? Sûrement pas quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Michael, s'il te plaît.

Des années passées à ignorer les attaques incessantes et les moqueries des autres enfants. Il avait tout subi : Du caleçon sur la tête à la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Dire qu'il n'avait pas encore huit ans. Et voilà qu'il suppliait l'un de ses tortionnaires. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir le porte-documents et en sortait une liasse de feuilles. Il les regarda à peine avant de les jeter par-dessus son épaule avec dédain.

- Non !

Aucun des trois garçons ne fit attention au cri poussé par leur souffre douleur. Néanmoins, lassés de leur petit jeu, ils finirent par lâcher Meredith. Dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements et sans même attendre que les trois enfants aient disparus derrière la grille, Meredith se précipita vers les feuilles qui voletaient sur le terrain.

Malgré ses yeux embrumés par les larmes, il réussit à toutes les regrouper et remit ses affaires dans son sac. Il avait eu de la chance que rien ne soit abîmé. Ce simple fait était en soi un miracle car il y a rarement plus méchant qu'un enfant. Beaucoup sont élevés dans le préjugé et n'en considèrent pas les conséquences.

La porte était fermée à clé. Madame Mckay avait du emmener Jeannie au parc. Meredith referma la porte derrière lui et posa son sac près du piano. Il fit jouer quelques notes du bout des doigts avant de se diriger là où son estomac le guidait. En grimpant sur une chaise, il réussit à atteindre le plateau de muffins situé en hauteur et en pris plusieurs qu'il déposa dans une assiette. Il remplit un verre de lait et emporta son goûter avec lui.

Meredith récupéra son sac avant de monter à l'étage et de se rendre dans sa chambre, située au bout du couloir près de celle de sa sœur.

La pièce était spacieuse et incroyablement vide et bien rangée pour une chambre d'enfant. Dans un coin en face de la porte, un lit était collé au mur, dans la continuité d'une grande fenêtre. Un bureau impeccable était en partie dissimulé par une imposante armoire de bois sombre. Quant au mur qui longeait la porte, il était habillé d'une longe planche de bois bleu ciel recouverte de jouets, peluches et livres divers. Une grande partie de l'étagère était occupée par une impressionnante collection de comics et de produits dérivés dont quelques figurines de Batman.

La couleur bleue de l'étagère se retrouvait un peu partout dans la chambre : tapis, rideaux, couvre lit. Même le gros chat en peluche qui trônait sur l'oreiller du garçon arborait la couleur des lacs du nord. L'animal semblait avoir un long vécu derrière lui. L'une de ses oreilles était en partie arrachée et seules deux de ses moustaches avaient survécues aux années. Quant à son poil il semblait avoir succombé à une attaque de mites. Mais pourtant malgré son allure de vieux chat de gouttière inexplicablement bleu, il était le seul à avoir l'honneur de protéger l'enfant des cauchemars de la nuit.

Meredith récupéra le range documents gris dans son sac et le glissa dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il pris ensuite quelques bandes dessinées et s'installa avec elles sur son lit, en compagnie du chat bleu, des muffins et du verre de lait.

Il avait du temps devant lui avant que sa mère ne rentre avec sa sœur.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, le bruit de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Un malencontreux geste brusque envoya l'assiette de muffins au chocolat et bien pire, le verre de lait à moitié plein sur le parquet. Etonnamment aucun bruit de vaisselle brisée ne suivit la chute. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour.

Le garçon se jeta à genoux sur le sol armé d'un t-shirt qui traînait sur le rebord du lit pour nettoyer les dégâts et cacher la nourriture avant que…

- Meredith ! Tu es rentré ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux châtains qui lui retombaient sur les épaules et aux yeux azur, plus clairs que ceux de son fils. Son regard vira au sombre quand elle vit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- maman ! Tu rentres tôt. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Le sourire innocent de l'enfant et sa vaine tentative d'amadouement ne changèrent en rien l'expression de sa mère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il utilisait ses vêtements pour nettoyer le lait.

- Je croyais t'avoir interdit de te servir à la cuisine quand je n'étais pas là. Et en plus tu te permets de tout renverser et de te servir d'un t-shirt neuf pour essuyer le sol !

Le sourire factice de Meredith disparut et il baissa les yeux tout en déposant le vêtement imbibé à coté de lui.

- Il n'y avait pourtant rien de compliqué à comprendre dans cette interdiction. A moins que tu sois, comme le prouvent tes résultats scolaires, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Je… J'avais faim… Bafouilla le garçon.

- Comme toujours. Ramasse tout ça et descend le à la cuisine. Pour la peine, tu seras privé de dîner ce soir.

- Mais c'est pas juste !

Maria Mckay rentra dans la chambre et Meredith regretta tout de suite de s'être emporté. Aucun coup ne tomba, elle ne l'avait jamais frappé. Mais son ton était glacial et sans appel.

- Tu nettoies et tu descends.

Sur ce elle le laissa seul. Meredith fit ce qu'on attendait de lui en prenant soin d'aller chercher une éponge dans la salle de bain pour épargner son t-shirt. La journée s'était mal passée, il était peu probable qu'elle finisse mieux.

Quand tous les muffins eurent retrouvé leur place, Meredith en pris deux qu'il dissimula sous son lit. Il inspira ensuite un grand coup avant de descendre rapporter l'assiette et le verre à la cuisine.

- Coucou Mer ! S'exclama une petite voix quand il déposa la vaisselle sur le plan de travail.

Jeannie était assise à la table de la cuisine, le visage barbouillé de la confiture qui recouvrait sa tartine de pain grillée. Meredith lui rendit son sourire. Les deux couettes de la petite fille et l'important espace qui existait entre ses incisives lui donnaient un air canaille adorable assorti à son regard pétillant et à sa peau rose. Elle était si jolie, gentille et intelligente. C'était normal que tout le monde l'aime. Alors que lui…

- Meredith !

Le garçon déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite sœur au goût et à l'odeur de confiture de fraise avant de se diriger vers la source de la voix en frissonnant. Il savait trop bien ce qui l'attendait.

Sa mère l'attendait près du placard situé sous l'escalier, placard dont elle tenait la porte ouverte. Sans attendre qu'elle le lui ordonne, l'enfant rentra à l'intérieur. La porte se referma aussitôt, emportant avec elle la lumière, suivit du bruit sinistre d'une clé tournant dans la serrure. Meredith s'assit dans un coin, aussi confortablement que possible. Ce qui était difficile dans la mesure ou l'espace exigu était totalement vide et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun vêtement ni aucune couverture pour le rendre plus agréable.

Meredith entoura ses genoux de ses bras et y déposa son front. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il était dehors, à l'air libre. Presque. Il était étrange de constater qu'au lieu de s'habituer à être ainsi enfermé, la panique le prenait de plus en plus souvent et il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Pourquoi diable avait-on construit un placard si petit ? Il était trop bas pour servir de penderie et pas assez profond pour permettre de ranger quoi que ce soit. Il était juste assez grand pour un corps d'enfant.

Quand il devint évident que l'auto persuasion ne fonctionnait pas, Meredith ouvrit les yeux et se coucha en chien de fusil face à la porte. Un éphémère rayon de lumière pâle passait sous la porte et il le caressa doucement comme pour l'inciter à rester près de lui. Il ne voulait pas rester seul dans le noir.

« Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. »

Evidemment, il fallait que cette stupide fable lui revienne maintenant. Dire que c'était à cause de ces quelques vers que sa journée était devenue un enfer.

**A suivre… ( si cela intéresse quelqu'un…)**


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 

Combien de temps avait-il passé dans ce placard ? Bien qu'il soit resté éveillé, il était incapable de le dire mais accueilli néanmoins avec un grand soulagement l'ouverture de la porte. Il se releva doucement en essayant d'ignorer la douleur de ses membres et retrouva avec bonheur la lumière qu'il avait cru perdue à jamais.

Un coup d'œil vers une fenêtre lui appris qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. L'heure du dîner était passée et Jeannie devait déjà être couchée.

- Tiens, avales ça.

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère et pris le verre d'eau et les deux morceaux de sucre qu'elle lui tendait.

- Merci.

Le garçon croqua dans le sucre et le sentit immédiatement se répandre dans son organisme. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusque là qu'il était au bord de l'hypoglycémie. C'était étrange de constater comment être enfermé dans un espace clos pouvait couper de tout et même de son propre corps.

Il avala le deuxième morceau et but le verre d'une traite avant de le tendre à sa mère.

Elle lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires et passa sa main délicatement dans ses cheveux avant de lui dire de monter se coucher. Son ton était doux, bien différent de celui auquel il avait eu droit plus tôt. Une différence plus qu'appréciable.

- Bonne nuit maman.

- Bonne nuit chéri.

Il avait remarqué que sa mère l'aimait toujours plus après l'avoir puni ou bien lorsqu'il était malade. Ce simple fait faisait qu'il avait tendance à exagérer le moindre de ses maux ou petits bobos. Meredith se souvenait d'ailleurs d'un jour de l'année passée ou il avait fait une crise d'hypoglycémie après être resté plusieurs heures enfermé sous l'escalier. Sa mère l'avait alors emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital et était restée près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rétabli.

Il avait adoré ces quelques jours.

oOo

Une fois dans sa chambre, Meredith resta immobile quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la chambre de ses parents, située à l'autre bout du couloir, s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Le garçon ouvrit doucement son armoire pour en sortir un pull épais qu'il enfila par-dessus celui qu'il portait déjà. Il récupéra les deux muffins au chocolat laissé sous son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Celle ci donnait sur une partie de toit presque verticale, sa terrasse personnelle en quelque sorte. On pouvait s'y rendre seulement par sa chambre et la seule autre fenêtre qui aurait pu permettre de le voir lorsqu'il s'y rendait était celle de sa sœur.

Il poussa les battants pour éviter que l'air frais s'engouffre dans la maison et s'assit au bord du toit, posant les gâteaux près de lui. Tendant l'oreille, il cherchait un son familier qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

Un miaulement rauque. Le léger cliquetis de griffes escaladant la gouttière. Deux iris de lumières apparaissant soudainement au-dessus des ardoises. Et enfin une ombre gracieuse se déhanchant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'enfant.

Meredith pris l'un des muffins et poussa l'autre vers le gros chat roux qui l'avait rejoint. Tout en admirant le ciel dégagé et en appréciant le silence de la nuit, les deux compagnons dégustèrent leur maigre repas. Quand il eut fini, Meredith passa les doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure rêche du félin qui prenait tout son temps pour finir son dîner.

Le faible éclairage de la rue offert par quelques lampadaires ne permettait pas de distinguer les nuances du pelage de l'animal ce qui était bien dommage. Le roux de son poil variait d'une couleur presque jaune à un rouge pâle et son oreille gauche, en partie déchirée, était entourée d'une étoile blanche presque parfaite. Ses yeux étaient quant à eux du même bleu profond que ceux de Meredith.

- Regardes Schub, comme l'étoile du berger brille ce soir.

Le chat suivit le doigt pointé du regard tout en ronronnant au contact de la petite main qui lui grattait le haut du crâne. Sa queue dansait à la façon du serpent hypnotisé par la flûte du charmeur, suivant un rythme inaudible. C'est ce mouvement rythmique qui lui avait valu d'être baptisé par Meredith comme ce grand compositeur qu'était Schubert.

Un petit caillou atterrit soudain près de l'animal qui se leva en hérissant le poil et en crachant comme un fauve en direction de la rue. Meredith suivit son regard.

Sur le trottoir en face de la maison voisine, un garçon qui devait probablement avoir son âge lui faisait de grands signes de mains en sautillant sur place comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le voie pas. Meredith ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'il attendait son compagnon félin, il en déduisit que l'autre garçon venait seulement de sortir. Il décida d'ignorer cet énergumène qui se prenait pour un kangourou mais s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas tâche facile. Schubert s'était rassit et observait à présent l'humain situé en contrebas, la tête penchée sur le coté comme s'il essayait de donner un sens aux gestes qu'il faisait dans leur direction.

Meredith, le nez vers les étoiles, observait du coin de l'œil le manège du garçon. Quand ce dernier baissa enfin les bras et se décida apparemment à rentrer chez lui, le petit Mckay soupira de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de la tranquillité de la nuit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que l'autre réapparaisse avec un objet non identifié dans les bras.

Meredith lui accorda toute son attention quand il identifia l'objet comme étant un télescope. Un très beau télescope qu'il aurait bien examiné de plus près. Et quand l'autre garçon lui fit à nouveau signe de le rejoindre, Meredith ne pu résister bien longtemps.

Il se leva et parcouru le chemin qui le séparait de la gouttière avec prudence pour ne pas glisser malencontreusement du toit. La gouttière était solide et offrait d'excellent points d'appuis. Meredith mis donc pied à terre sans rencontrer de problèmes sous le regard inquiet du gros chat roux.

oOo

Il rejoignit l'autre garçon devant la maison voisine et celui-ci l'accueilli avec un immense sourire. Meredith n'y avait pas prêté tout de suite attention mais malgré la faible température extérieure, celui-ci était en t-shirt, les bras à l'air. Ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Meredith se sentit presque ridicule avec ses deux pulls mais en même temps, il faisait réellement froid. Après tout, si l'autre avait envie d'attraper un rhume, ça le regardait.

- Je m'appelle Tyler, Ty si tu préfères. Je viens d'emménager.

Le petit Mckay serra prudemment la main tendue tout en se présentant à son tour.

- Meredith.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Meredith ?

Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que son nouveau voisin se moque de lui mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de l'observer avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Un regard vert d'après ce la lumière permettait de constater.

- Meredith Rodney Mckay. Se sentit obligé de préciser le garçon.

L'exclamation de Tyler qui suivit le fit sursauter.

- Ah ! bah voilà ! Rodney c'est mieux ! Content de te connaître Rodney !

- euh.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus avant que Tyler ne s'empare à nouveau de sa main et la secoue vigoureusement. Quand il la lâcha enfin, Meredith fut surpris de la récupérer en un seul morceau. L'autre pouvait bien l'appeler comme il voulait après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une chance qu'ils deviennent amis.

- Je pouvais quand même pas avoir un copain qui s'appelle Meredith.

Si le jeune Mckay regarda alors son voisin aux cheveux sombres en pagaille comme s'il venait d'un autre monde, celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

- J'ai vu que tu regardais les étoiles alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait essayer mon nouveau télescope. C'est un cadeau de mon père pour mon anniversaire. J'ai eu huit ans hier mais on a pas fait de fête. A cause de l'emménagement tu vois. Mais bon, maman avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat avec plein de sucre glace dessus. J'ai soufflé toutes les bougies d'un coup en plus ! Alors mon vœu va sûrement se réaliser. Enfin je sais pas si ça marche en vrai. Tu crois quoi toi ?

- euh.

- Tu veux essayer le télescope ?

C'est à ce moment là que Meredith cessa de fixer l'alien qu'était vraisemblablement Tyler.

- Je veux bien.

De ce que pouvait en juger le garçon, le télescope n'était pas un simple jouet pour enfant. C'était un véritable instrument d'optique, un télescope de type Newton avec un objectif d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il se permit de placer le trépied bien en équilibre et de régler l'axe de la lunette avant de positionner l'oculaire de sorte à pouvoir observer de plus près l'étoile polaire. Et tout ceci sous le regard impressionné du jeune Tyler.

- Tu t'y connais en télescope ?

- Pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas si compliqué. Il suffit juste de régler les instruments. Tiens regardes.

Sur ce, Meredith laissa sa place à l'autre garçon.

- wahou ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Parce que moi les étoiles, à part que ça brille et que c'est joli, j'y connais rien.

- L'étoile polaire. Elle fait dix fois la taille de la terre et est à près de six millions de milliards de kilomètres de nous.

- La vache ! C'est loin !

- Sûr.

- Et dis Rodney, je sais qu'il y a des étoiles en forme de lion, tu saurais pas où elles sont ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Meredith pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il régla le télescope et laissa Tyler y jeter un œil. A la grimace perplexe de ce dernier, il crut bon de lui donner quelques précisions.

- En fait ce sont plusieurs étoiles qui forment une constellation appelée constellation du lion. Il faut que tu repères les étoiles les plus brillantes et que tu imagines des traits entres elles qui forment un dessin. Le lion est composé de neuf étoiles. Trois pour la tête et six pour le corps.

- C'est plus que de l'imagination qu'il faut… Ah ! Ça y'est, je vois… un cintre.

- C'est ça ! Et l'étoile la plus brillante du cintre, c'est Regulus.

- Cool !

oOo

Pendant près d'une heure, Meredith présenta à son nouvel ami les constellations visibles en cette époque de l'année. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait apprendre des choses à quelqu'un et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Tyler quant à lui ne cachait pas son intérêt. Meredith le soupçonnait même d'être totalement incapable de dissimuler la moindre de ses émotions.

Quand une voix féminine appela Tyler pour qu'il rentre, Meredith rejoignit lui aussi sa chambre mais de façon un peu moins conventionnelle. Si descendre du toit s'était avéré facile, remonter était un exercice beaucoup plus périlleux. Il réussit néanmoins à atteindre sa fenêtre sans dommages et partit se coucher, encore sous le choc d'avoir rencontré un garçon de son âge qui n'aspirait pas à le martyriser.

Finalement, la journée s'était plutôt bien terminée.

**A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 

Le lendemain fut une journée plutôt tranquille pour Meredith. Il ne participa pas en classe, comme d'habitude, mais réussit à vaguement s'intéresser au cours quand la maîtresse leur décrivit sommairement le fonctionnement du système solaire. Le reste du temps, il le passa le nez à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir rencontré un garçon aussi sympathique que son nouveau voisin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami. A part Shub, mais ça ne comptait pas. Il espérait donc de tout son cœur que Tyler ne change pas d'avis et veuille bien être le sien.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Meredith prit le même chemin que la veille. Et comme il aurait du s'y attendre au regard du calme plat de ses camarades de classe durant la journée, il fut cette fois-ci encore suivit par le jeune Michael et sa bande.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Soupira le petit Mckay, lassé d'être perpétuellement persécuté.

- Déjà tu me parles pas comme ça, Meredith. Précisa Michael en posant son index sur la poitrine de sa proie avant de rajouter :

- Je veux revoir les gribouillis qui sont dans ton sac. Pour les montrer aux autres.

Les autres en questions, les deux même petits blonds de la veille, acquiescèrent en dévoilant leurs dents blanches parfaitement alignées qui ne dissimulaient que trop mal leur sourire carnassier.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas mes « gribouillis » sur moi aujourd'hui. On verra ça un autre jour, OK ?

L'expression effrontée de son visage disparut quand Michael le poussa si violemment qu'il se retrouva les fesses sur le goudron. Le choc fut particulièrement douloureux…

- Te moques pas de moi, le crétin ! Vociféra le rouquin.

Il s'apprêtait à lui décocher un coup de pied mais n'alla pas au bout de son geste. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule et la serrait sans aucune douceur.

- Les crétins ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on pense.

Michael se retourna pour faire face à celui qui osait l'interrompre mais ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il se contenta de le contourner pour tendre la main à Meredith et l'aider à se relever.

- Salut Rodney !

- Salut Tyler.

Les trois camarades de classe du jeune Mckay assistèrent à la scène avec la désagréable impression d'être complètement ignorés. Néanmoins, aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement pour palier à cette situation. A deux contre trois, cela devenait bien trop équilibré. De plus, le garçon qui venait de les empêcher de corriger convenablement leur punching-ball attitré semblait faire partie de ceux qui ne fuient jamais la bagarre. Au contraire. Le blouson militaire qu'il portait par-dessus un pantalon noir ample, rappelant la tenue des commandos, le prouvait.

- Je suis content de ne pas t'avoir raté, Rodney. Comme tu n'es pas de mon école, j'ai pensé que tu allais probablement à celle-ci et que ce serait une bonne idée qu'on rentre ensemble.

- Tu es à Nelson ?

- Ouais, juste à coté.

Tout en continuant à discuter, les garçons s'éloignèrent du terrain de basket en laissant les trois terreurs des bacs à sables derrière eux. Il entendirent à peine la menace lancée par Michael :

- Tu vas le regretter, Meredith !

Aucun des deux amis n'y prêta attention.

L'école était située sur la rive du lac sur lequel était bâtie la ville. Les enfants décidèrent de le longer un peu afin de permettre à Tyler de découvrir la beauté du paysage. C'était un détour mais après tout, c'était vendredi, ils avaient le temps.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le caïd qui a mangé trop de carottes ?

- Rien d'important…

Comme Tyler continuait de le fixer, Meredith décida d'opter pour la sincérité.

- Il voulait seulement me prendre des dessins qu'il a eu l'occasion de voir hier lorsqu'il a « emprunté » mon sac.

- Quel genre de dessins ?

- Des …

Meredith fut coupé dans son élan par une pensée soudaine qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Mais bon, pourquoi pas ?

- Je peux te les montrer. Enfin… si tu veux. Ils sont à la maison.

- Cool.

Meredith classa ce mot dans un coin de sa tête comme faisant partie des expressions favorites de Tyler. Il rajouta mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il essaie de l'utiliser lui aussi. Pour avoir l'air plus… cool.

oOo

Meredith poussa la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Maria Mckay était donc à la maison.

- Maman ?

- dans la cuisine !

- J'ai un copain avec moi, il peut rester un peu ?

Sa mère mit quelques secondes à répondre mais cela en valait la peine.

- Bien sûr mais pas trop longtemps. Je veux que tu fasses tes devoirs dès ce soir.

- D'accord ! Merci maman !

Sur ce, il entraîna Tyler à sa suite dans les escaliers.

Percevant des bruits en provenance de la chambre de Jeannie, Meredith s'arrêta devant sa porte et l'ouvrit doucement. La petite fille, vêtue d'une robe rose bonbon, était assise au centre d'un large tapis moelleux de couleur orange. Elle construisait sagement ce qui semblait être un château, destiné aux petits personnages qui l'entouraient, à l'aide d'un impressionnant nombre de cubes de bois. Quand elle aperçut son frère, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Celui-ci s'élargi encore lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul et Jeannie fit un signe de la main en direction de Tyler.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Répondit le garçon en lui rendant son sourire et son petit geste de la main.

- Vous venez jouer ?

- Tout à l'heure Jeannie.

Le désespoir qui s'était peint soudainement sur le visage de la petite fille ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle réfléchit tout en observant son château dont l'une des tours n'était encore qu'à moitié construite et finit par dire :

- D'accord.

Faisant bon usage de l'approbation de la fillette, Meredith la laissa à ses travaux d'architecture et emmena Tyler jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Cool ! T'as pleins de comics ! Fut la première chose que le garçon dit en entrant dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers les bandes dessinées en question.

- Les premiers Batman !

- Je peux t'en prêter quelques-uns si ça t'intéresse.

Les deux yeux émeraude qui se posèrent sur le jeune Mckay reflétaient un mélange de joie infinie et de doute quant à la sincérité de l'offre.

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux.

Le doute s'envola aussitôt et Tyler passa doucement le doigt sur la reliure des comics avant d'en sortir délicatement deux de la collection.

- Je te les rendrais demain. Promis.

Le garçon rangea les premiers numéros de Batman dans son sac et laissa celui-ci près de la porte en compagnie de son blouson. Il portait le même T-shirt que la veille : kaki avec la représentation d'un avion de chasse. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quelle carrière il aspirait.

- Je peux voir tes dessins ?

Meredith alla chercher le range-documents gris dans son bureau et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, imiter par tyler. Il hésita mais fini par l'ouvrir et en sortit une vingtaine de feuilles de papier qu'il tendit à son ami sans parvenir à empêcher le léger tremblement de sa main.

Tyler observa les dessins et schémas qui s'y trouvaient sans dire un mot mais avec un intérêt presque palpable. Quand il eut terminé, il en posa certains sur le lit et en conserva d'autres qu'il regarda une nouvelle fois.

- C'est toi qui les as fait ?

La réponse était évidente, Meredith ne prit pas la peine de la formuler. Il n'avait jamais montré ces dessins à personne. Même pas à son père. Il était conscient que pour un enfant de sept ans, un loisir tel que la conception de plans de machines était anormal. C'est pour cela qu'il redoutait la réaction de Tyler. Pourtant cela ne semblait pas déranger ce dernier outre mesure qui tout en lui tendant les quelques feuilles qu'il avait gardées lui demanda :

- Tu pourrais le dessiner en entier ?

Les dessins représentaient les plans détaillés des différentes parties d'un vaisseau spatial. Il l'avait créé un soir après avoir entendu son père parler de la possibilité pour l'homme de maîtriser un jour le voyage dans l'espace. Après tout, l'homme n'avait-il pas récemment fait ses premiers pas sur la lune ? Meredith avait ainsi tenté d'imaginer ce a quoi pourrait ressembler un vaisseau capable de traverser l'univers. Il avait même précisé la nature de certains matériaux et le fonctionnement des diverses installations.

- Euh… Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre, trop surpris par la question.

- Non ? Parce que ce serait chouette, tu vois. On lui donnerait un nom et moi je serais le capitaine. Enfin si tu veux bien. Et toi tu serais… Et bah… Capitaine aussi ! Il peut y avoir deux commandants sur un vaisseau spatial ? En tous cas, on va dire que sur celui-là, c'est possible. T'es pas d'accord ?

- Euh…

- Super ! Et sinon, ta maman a dit que tu avais des devoirs à faire. C'est quoi ?

Commençant à maîtriser le flot de paroles de son ami et le fait qu'il n'y ait bien souvent aucun lien d'une idée à une autre, Meredith pu répondre à la question :

- Une récitation. Encore…

- Ah ! Et t'aimes pas ça ? C'est quoi le titre ?

- Le corbeau et le renard. Jean de La Fontaine. C'est la troisième fable de lui que l'on voit en deux semaines.

A cet instant, on frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Meredith qui tenait deux tasses de chocolat fumant.

- Tenez les enfants. Dit-elle en les posant sur la table de chevet du garçon avant de rajouter :

- Mais n'oublies pas tes devoirs, Meredith.

Tyler se leva du lit et tendit la main à madame Mckay en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Enchanté madame. Je m'appelle Tyler Andrews, je viens d'emménager à coté.

Maria serra la main tendue, étonnée de voir tant de savoir-vivre chez un si jeune garçon.

- Je suis heureuse que Meredith se soit trouvé un camarade aussi charmant, Tyler.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais aider Rod… Meredith à faire ses devoirs.

La surprise passée, la maîtresse de maison examina son interlocuteur et conclut que celui-ci avait tout d'un enfant sérieux mis à part peut être son choix vestimentaire. Et puis étant donné que son fils ne travaillait pas convenablement lorsqu'il était seul, elle ne pouvait pas refuser l'aide proposée.

- Bien, mais va prévenir tes parents avant. Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

- D'accord. Merci.

Le garçon se dirigea ensuite tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée et Meredith qui le suivait constata, non sans amusement, le mal qu'il se donnait pour ne pas se mettre à courir et ainsi révéler à Maria Mckay la tornade qui l'habitait.

**A suivre (mais je ne pourrais probablement pas poster la suite rapidement… Désolé.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà ! Merci pour vos rewiews (j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres …) et désolée pour le retard. Je vais essayer de faire mieux. **

**Partie 4**

Le garçon failli presque lever la main lorsque la maîtresse demanda un volontaire pour aller au tableau. Mais il renonça au dernier moment et ce fut Samantha Brown qui fut choisie. Effacer l'image de cancre qui lui collait à la peau n'était pas aussi simple que ce que lui avait dit Tyler : « _C'est facile de lever le doigt ! Le plus dur, c'est après…_ »

L'enfant soupira. Il n'était pas comme Tyler, il n'était que Meredith.

Pourtant il aurait voulu montrer aux autres de quoi il était capable, leur renvoyer leurs moqueries à coup de vers et de proses. Mais il en était incapable, trop terrorisé à l'idée de devoir prendre la parole devant toute une classe. Trop terrorisé par la simple hypothèse qu'il pourrait ne plus se souvenir de son texte.

Mais il la connaissait cette fable et pendant que la jolie Samantha récitait les vers avec application, lui, les faisait défiler dans sa tête en s'imaginant être à la place de la petite fille. Meredith se surprit même à jubiler intérieurement lorsque celle-ci trébucha sur la morale de l'histoire. Pas par moquerie mais juste parce qu'il était fier de connaître sa leçon mieux que l'une des meilleures élèves de la classe.

Après tout il l'avait bien apprise pour une fois. Grâce à Tyler.

Au souvenir du vendredi passé, le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

oOo

Tyler avait commencé par lui lire la fable et Meredith avait été étonné de voir à quel point on pouvait rendre un texte vivant simplement en le lisant. Son nouvel ami faisant de grands gestes de sa main libre et utilisait des variantes de ton qui n'allaient pas forcément avec les vers lus. Toute cette mise en scène eut pour effet de déclencher chez le jeune Mckay une crise de rire dont il eut du mal à se remettre.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que faire ses devoirs pouvait être aussi amusant.

Entendant les rires de ses aînés, la petite Jeannie frappa timidement à la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Dit Mer, Je peux jouer avec vous ?

- On ne joue pas, Jeannie. On travaille.

- Alors je peux jouer à travailler aussi ?

Avant que son grand frère n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ce fut Tyler qui vint se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais ce que c'est un corbeau ?

Le visage de la petite s'illumina comme si elle possédait la réponse à l'une des plus grandes énigmes de l'univers et elle s'écria :

- Oui ! C'est un gros zoiseau tout noir qui fait croâ.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas…

Tyler attrapa la main de Jeannie et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit de Meredith sur lequel il l'aida à monter.

- Tu vas rester debout là, sur l'arbre… avec… euh… un fromage ?

Le garçon lança vers le propriétaire de la chambre un regard interrogatif.

- Prend ça. Dit Meredith en lui montrant son chat en peluche du doigt.

Tyler ne se fit pas prier et mit la boule de poils bleue entre les mains de Jeannie avant de lui expliquer vaguement l'histoire du corbeau et du renard.

- Alors, moi je serais le renard, toi le corbeau et Rodney récitera la fable. Ok ?

- OK ! Répondirent en cœur les deux Mckay.

oOo

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour connaître le texte de Jean de La Fontaine par cœur. Pourtant, les trois enfants avaient continué de jouer la scène, modifiant les dialogues et échangeant leurs rôles.

Meredith avait été surpris que sa mère ne vienne pas les interrompre. Avec le vacarme qu'ils faisaient… Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Après tout, jamais il ne s'était autant amusé.

A son plus grand regret, il n'avait pas revu Tyler du week-end. Celui-ci était partit pêcher et camper avec son père au bord du lac. Meredith n'était jamais allé à la pêche. Ni avec son père ni avec personne. Cela ne devait pas être si fantastique que ça et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux.

La dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec son père remontait à un sacré bout de temps. Ils étaient allés voir un match de hockey. Rien que tous les deux. Depuis il adorait ce sport. Il ne comprenait rien aux règles, son équipe favorite perdait tout le temps, mais il adorait.

Le week-end se passa donc en solitaire ou presque. Il avait joué un peu avec sa sœur mais étrangement elle avait un emploi du temps plus chargé que le sien alors il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu. Le professeur de piano était venu lui donner son cours du samedi après-midi mais lui, ça ne comptait pas : Il lui parlait à peine, se contentant de lui présenter les partitions et de le reprendre quand il se trompait.

Même Schubert n'avait pas daigné montrer le bout de son museau.

Au final, Meredith avait passé la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses bandes dessinées, ses feuilles et ses crayons. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il devait absolument montrer à Tyler.

oOo

Il était maudit. C'était la seule explication à tous les malheurs qui lui tombaient inlassablement dessus, sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine de vacances.

Tiré en avant par une poigne bien plus puissante que la sienne, Meredith n'osait même pas se demander ce que la bande du petit Michael allait lui faire subir cette fois. Il s'était douté que le rouquin ne laisserait pas passer son « humiliation » de la dernière fois mais de là à ce qu'il fasse appel à son grand frère…

Meredith avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre son camarade de classe, tortionnaire attitré, et le garçon qui l'entraînait sans ménagement en direction du lac et qui devait bien avoir onze ans. Les mêmes cheveux roux, le même nez en forme de trompette et surtout le même regard mauvais.

Le lac n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière l'école et Meredith s'étonna presque de ne croiser personne. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il était miraculeux qu'il soit toujours de ce monde. Même si cela risquait de ne pas durer.

La panique commença à s'emparer de lui lorsque Meredith se rendit enfin compte de leur destination. Il y avait un petit ponton de bois par là. Il surplombait une étendue de sable épais et sombre que les enfants osaient appeler « plage. »

En été, l'endroit était toujours occupé par quelques bambins qui venaient s'y baigner. Mais l'été était bien loin et la « plage » était parfaitement cachée des regards indiscrets par une épaisse haie de sapins et de ronces.

Ils allaient l'assassiner sans que personne ne le sache puis jeter son corps dans le lac. Et on ne le retrouverait jamais…

Alors que les envoyés de la grande faucheuse le poussaient vers la rive, le garçon se demanda où il avait bien pu laisser son sac. C'était étrange de se soucier d'une chose si futile alors qu'il n'avait visiblement plus longtemps à vivre et cette pensée le fit sourire. Pour un court instant.

Les enfants l'entraînèrent sur le ponton et Meredith pu apercevoir l'un d'entre eux ramasser un long bâton qu'il tendit au plus vieux.

Le garçon savait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui mais il préféra attendre l'ordre décisif pour s'en assurer.

- Descend !

Et voilà…

Evidemment, dans la position où il se trouvait, le seul moyen de descendre était de sauter dans l'eau. Et il n'était pas suicidaire.

Seulement, Michael ne lui laissa pas le choix. Son dos heurta la surface glacée avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau du lac. Eau qui n'était, heureusement pour lui, pas très profonde à cet endroit. Mais elle était froide. Très froide.

Meredith se redressa aussi vite qu'il put dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il n'était immergé que jusqu'à la taille mais trempé. En tremblant, il essaya de revenir vers la rive mais c'était sans compter sur la présence du grand frère. Et de son bâton.

L'arme improvisée l'empêcha de se diriger vers la terre ferme.

Le sable accumulé autour du ponton lui aurait assuré un chemin sûr mais s'il s'en éloignait, il n'aurait plus pied.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne sache pas nager. Il savait. Avec des bouées… Mais ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir et Meredith était conscient qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus faire un seul pas.

Le rire des enfants restés sur le ponton fit remonter à la surface tout un tas d'émotions qu'il essayait pourtant de ne jamais montrer.

L'incompréhension car il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

La peur qui accumulée à la morsure du froid donna naissance à un torrent de larmes qui se déversa sans retenue sur ses joues pâles.

Et la colère. Contre ces enfants qui se moquaient de lui. Contre lui-même qui n'était pas capable de se défendre.

C'est la peur qui prit le dessus sur ses sentiments et il ne put que supplier en pleurant les quatre garçons qui le regardaient trembler de tous ses membres.

- Laissez- moi sortir ! Laissez… laissez-moi sortir, s… s'il vous plait…

Les rires encore.

Le froid le faisait trembler de plus en plus et pourtant le garçon avait l'impression que ses jambes immergées étaient en train de brûler. Il aurait sans doute trouvé ce paradoxe amusant s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cette situation…

Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir sa propre fin, Meredith ne put qu'écouter les rires mauvais des autres enfants lui vriller douloureusement les tympans. Ce son qui lui disait que jamais il ne pourrait être accepté parmi les autres était pire que la morsure des eaux gelées du lac.

Puis il n'entendit plus rien.

Le silence.

Le bruit lourd de quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau.

Des bras puissants qui entourent sa taille, qui le soulèvent, qui l'étendent sur le sol.

- Rodney ! Rodney, tu vas bien ? Rodney, réponds !

D'où venait cette voix ? Une main passa sur son visage, essuyant au passage les pleurs qui lui obstruaient la vue. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était penché au-dessus de lui. Pourtant il avait bien entendu la voix de son ami…

Et il le vit, agenouillé aux cotés de l'homme, Tyler le regardait avec une mine paniquée.

- Ty…

En entendant son nom, le garçon s'approcha de Meredith.

- Ca va aller Rodney. Ils sont partis et mon papa va s'occuper de toi.

La phrase aurait été bien plus rassurante si Tyler ne s'était pas ensuite tourné vers son père, au bord des larmes, en demandant :

- Il va pas mourir, hein ?

Il avait froid mais bien moins que lorsqu'il était dans le lac. Meredith réussit à se mettre en position assise et fut content de constater qu'il sentait encore ses jambes. L'homme qui l'avait sortit de l'eau passa alors une large veste autour de ses épaules.

C'était chaud. Peut être qu'il ne se transformerait pas en glaçon après tout.

Tout en lui frottant énergiquement le dos, l'homme qui s'avérait être le père de Tyler essayait de le rassurer. Il faut dire qu'il avait recommencé à pleurer. Les émotions, surtout les fortes, ne se contrôlent pas facilement.

- Ca va aller mon grand. Rodney, c'est ça ? Mon fils n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi durant tout le week-end. Je suis content de rencontrer enfin Le meilleur ami de Tyler.

Regardant autour de lui, Meredith aperçut son sac de cours, posé sur le ponton. Suivant son regard, Tyler lui expliqua comment il l'avait trouvé.

- Aujourd'hui papa est venu me chercher à l'école. Je lui ai dit que je devais te retrouver à la sortie alors il est venu avec moi. Et là, j'ai vu ton sac et je me suis un peu inquiété parce que je sais que tu laisserais pas ton sac comme ça. Alors on a suivi ta piste.

Au regard incrédule de son ami qui commençait tout juste à reprendre des couleurs, il précisa :

- On est allé dans la direction qu'indiquait ton sac. Et on t'a trouvé. Les types qui étaient là, ils sont partis en courant quand ils ont vu papa !

- Tyler…

- Ba quoi ? C'est vrai.

Souriant du tempérament de son fils, monsieur Andrews redirigea son attention sur Meredith.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu devrais prendre une douche pour te réchauffer et mettre des vêtements chauds et secs.

Chez lui… chez lui… Il y avait sa mère et elle n'allait pas du tout être contente de voir l'état de ses vêtements. Il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer. Garder son calme, c'était la clé.

- Non !

Tant pis pour le calme…

oOo

**A suivre… ( pour bientôt si tout va bien.) En espérant que ça vous a plu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5 Et oui, je suis encore en retard… Mais l'important, c'est que j'ai tout de même réussi à finir cette partie 5. Quant à la 6, je crains qu'elle doive attendre la fin des examens (j'essaie de revoir mes priorités…)

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fais vraiment plaisir que cette histoire plaise et j'espère que ça continuera. Bonne lecture !

Partie 5

- J'ai appelé ta mère pour lui demander si tu pouvais rester dîner à la maison.

Au regard interrogateur et inquiet du petit Mckay, monsieur Andrews rajouta :

- Je ne lui ai rien dit concernant ta baignade improvisée.

- Merci. Je ne veux pas inquiéter maman pour rien…

Le père de Tyler fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mot. Il n'était pas aveugle et la réaction qu'avait eu l'ami de son fils lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de le ramener chez sa mère tenait plus de la peur que de l'inquiétude. Mais il allait bien et c'était le plus important. Pour le moment en tous cas.

Quand Tyler lui avait dit que Rodney se faisait chahuter par ses camarades de classe, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela pouvait inclure le fait de le jeter dans un lac d'eau glacée. Et il était peu probable que le garçon ait fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter un tel sort.

Pour le moment, Meredith, bien au chaud dans des vêtements prêtés par Tyler, était concentré sur une feuille de dessin qu'il remplissait avec soin. Il s'arracha un moment à ses occupations pour regarder ce que faisait son ami.

« Qu-est ce que c'est ? » Demanda le petit Mckay, en désignant le dessin de Tyler.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas perçu la nuance perplexe de la voix de son interlocuteur, lui présenta son œuvre, fier de lui.

« C'est l'espace ! »

« Ah… euh… Ce sont des étoiles ? »

« Ben oui. »

La feuille de Tyler, outre deux cercles approximatifs qui devaient représenter des planètes, était couverte d'étoiles à cinq branches, tous les astres étant de taille identique.

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ? » S'inquiéta Tyler en remarquant la moue du jeune Mckay.

« Si, si ! C'est super ! Même si les vraies étoiles ne sont pas tout à fait comme ça… » Puis il rajouta : « Dès que tu auras colorié, on pourra coller le vaisseau dessus. »

Intéressé par les occupations étoilées des deux enfants, monsieur Andrews s'approcha de la table pour regarder leurs œuvres. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la feuille de Meredith. Il avait vu le garçon sortir le dessin de son sac pour le montrer à son fils mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il méritait pourtant que l'on s'y attarde.

La moitié de la page était occupée par un vaisseau spatial représenté avec précision et quantité de détails. Il semblait improbable que ce soit l'œuvre d'un garçon de son âge.

« C'est toi qui l'as dessiné ? » Demanda t-il à Meredith.

« Oui. » Répondit le garçon. Et lorsqu'il constata que le père de son ami ne le quittait pas des yeux, il demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

Surpris par la question, monsieur Andrews sourit à l'enfant :

« Non. C'est juste un très beau vaisseau. Tu devrais vite finir de le colorier, on va bientôt passer à table. »

oOo

- Voilà. J'espère que tout le monde aime le poulet au citron. Présenta madame Andrews en posant le plat en question au centre de la table.

Le visage de Meredith se décomposa.

- Ca va pas, Rodney ? Demanda Tyler qui, assit en face de son ami, l'avait vu pâlir subitement.

Comme il ne répondait pas, les adultes s'inquiétèrent à leur tout.

- Rodney ? Demanda Madame Andrews. Tu n'aimes pas le poulet ?

- Je… je suis allergique au citron… Laissa échapper le garçon dans un murmure comme s'il s'agissait là de la pire des tares.

- Oh, mon pauvre petit. Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Il reste du poulet dans la cuisine. Sans citron. Je vais t'en chercher.

Sur ce, la maîtresse de maison prit l'assiette de Meredith et l'emporta avec elle.

- Ca veut dire quoi allergique ? Interrogea Tyler.

Voyant que leur invité ne souhaitait pas répondre à la question de son ami, ce fut monsieur Andrews qui renseigna la curiosité de son fils.

- Certaines personnes sont allergiques à des choses comme la nourriture, le pollen ou encore la poussière. Dans le cas de Rodney, s'il mange du citron où s'il entre simplement en contact avec, il peut être malade.

Malade ? Meredith trouvait que c'était joliment dit au regard des crises que cela pouvait engendrer chez lui.

Ayant eu sa réponse, Tyler posa son regard sur le poulet puis sur son ami et ainsi de suite. Puis, il saisit le plat à deux mains pour le faire glisser sur la table, le plus loin possible de Meredith. Enfin, avec un grand sourire et sous le regard perplexe du jeune Mckay, il soupira comme s'il venait d'éviter la fin du monde.

N'y pouvant plus, Meredith éclata de rire, vite rejoint par monsieur Andrews puis par Tyler.

Lorsqu'elle rapporta l'assiette de son jeune invité, la femme de la maison se dit qu'elle avait sûrement du manquer un épisode.

oOo

Il coulait. A genoux dans la boite de verre qui s'enfonçait lentement dans l'océan, les mains posées à plat sur la vitre, Meredith essayait d'apercevoir la lumière du soleil qui s'atténuait peu à peu.

La boite commençait à se remplir d'eau. Il y avait une fuite. Le garçon voulait crier, appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était seul avec le silence angoissant des profondeurs sous-marines.

L'eau avait recouvert ses jambes et elle continuait de monter. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Il la sentait, tiède sur sa peau.

Tiède ? A plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur ?

Meredith se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve atroce ! Un cauchemar qui, d'après ce que constata le garçon, avait dépassé les limites de l'esprit.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet pour évaluer les dégâts.

Son pyjama était trempé. Ses draps n'avaient pas été épargnés.

Entraîné par la force de l'habitude, Meredith retira tous les draps et les roula en boule pour les porter jusqu'à la salle de bains où il les posa près du panier de linge. Il en prit des propres dans l'armoire et alla les déposer sur son lit.

Il était plus de six heures. Trop tard pour espérer pouvoir se rendormir. Et puis, il ne voulait pas laisser une chance à son cauchemar de revenir le terroriser dans son sommeil.

Le jeune Mckay décida donc de prendre sa douche un peu en avance avant de s'habiller et de faire son lit.

Un grattement à sa fenêtre le fit sursauter alors qu'il venait de commencer la lecture d'un Spiderman. Il pensa à Tyler mais se dit que le style de ce dernier aurait plutôt été de lancer un caillou ou deux pour l'avertir de sa présence. D'autant que le garçon devait encore dormir.

Le grattement recommença et Meredith laissa entrer son ami félin à l'intérieur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Schubert alla s'installer en boule sur le lit de son humain. Il ne daigna même pas remarquer que ce dernier s'était assit près de lui pour continuer la lecture de sa bande dessinée.

Les deux compagnons ne bougèrent que lorsque les premiers singes de vies se firent entendre dans la maison. Le chat sortit par la fenêtre avec tout le flegme dont il était capable et ce, sans que Meredith ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Quant au garçon, il descendit rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur à la cuisine.

- Bonjour maman, bonjour Jeannie.

- Bonjour mer ! Lui répondit sa petite sœur en mâchouillant un morceau de brioche.

Madame Mckay, quat à elle, le regarda en soupirant.

- Tu as encore mouillé tes draps.

- Désolé… Je les ai changés. Répondit Meredith.

- Peut être mais c'est encore moi qui vais devoir les laver. Lui reprocha sa mère. Puis, elle rajouta :

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi. A sept ans, tu fais encore au lit comme un bébé.

- Moi je ne fais plus pipi au lit ! Trouva bon de préciser la petite Jeannie.

- C'est parce que tu es une grande fille. La félicita Maria Mckay.

- Et Mer, c'est pas une grande fille ?

- Je suis un garçon ! S'indigna l'intéressé.

- On peut se poser la question… Soupira sa mère en se replongeant dans sa tasse de café.

Sans rien ajouter, il avait déjà suffisamment honte comme ça, Meredith s'assit à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Celui-ci se déroula dans un silence tendu, Jeannie elle-même n'osant parler de peur de fâcher encore plus son frère.

Le garçon fut donc soulagé de pouvoir prendre le chemin de l'école, accompagné de Tyler qui l'attendait devant chez lui.

oOo

Le soir venu, une bonne surprise attendait le petit Mckay.

Devant chez lui était garée une vielle Ford Mustang GT décapotable de couleur turquoise. La voiture qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pas en raison de sa ligne ou de sa puissance, non. Seulement parce que sa présence signifiait une chose vraiment importante pour Meredith.

Son père était rentré à la maison.

- Trop classe la caisse ! S'extasia Tyler.

Mais Meredith ne l'entendit même pas. Son attention était attirée par deux hommes qui discutaient, un peu plus loin, dans le jardin des Andrews. Le père de Tyler et le sien.

- Papa ! S'écria le garçon en courrant en direction des deux hommes.

Henri Mckay se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, et ouvrit ses bras pour réceptionner son fils qui s'était littéralement jeté sur lui.

- Doucement bonhomme !

Puis en le posant à terre, il rajouta :

- Tu as encore grandi. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus te porter sans risquer un tour de rein.

- Comment ça se fait que tu rentres si tôt ? Tu ne devais pas faire des conférences dans tous les Etats-Unis ?

- J'ai du en annuler une partie. Ils ont besoin de moi à la base pour un projet important. L'informa son père.

- Bonsoir Rodney. Le salua le père de Tyler.

- Bonsoir monsieur Andrews. Vous connaissez mon papa ? S'étonna Meredith.

- Depuis aujourd'hui seulement. Nous travaillons sur le même projet. Répondit le militaire.

- Un projet top secret ! Rajouta Tyler qui les avait rejoint. Il tendit ensuite sa main à monsieur Mckay pour se présenter :

- Je suis Tyler, le meilleur ami de Rodney.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Puis, se tournant vers son fils, une lueur interrogative dans le regard :

- Rodney ?

A suivre … 


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6 Me revoilà ! Bon d'accord, je sais, cela fait un petit moment depuis mon dernier chapitre mais que voulez vous ? Je gère très mal le temps.

**En tous cas, j'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire. **

**Ce chapitre est un peu triste (enfin, je trouve) mais c'est nécessaire. Bonne lecture !**

Partie 6

Henri Mckay était rentré depuis près de deux semaines et les vacances de Pâques venaient de débuter. Enfin.

D'habitude, Meredith n'aimait pas particulièrement les vacances, sauf lorsque son père était présent.

Bien sûr, il n'avait plus à supporter ses camarades de classe mais en contrepartie, il restait souvent seul, sans savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper. Entre sa mère qui passait ses journées avec Jeannie et son professeur de piano qui le regardait à peine, le garçon avait passé de nombreuses heures à essayer de ravaler ses larmes, enfermé dans sa chambre.

Mais pour ces vacances, tout était différent. Son père était rentré et même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps à la base pour son travail, cela suffisait à rendre les journées de Meredith moins longues à supporter. Et bien sûr, il y avait Tyler.

Les deux garçons ne se quittaient plus et Madame Andrews avait même invité l'ami de son fils à venir passer une nuit chez eux.

Déjà, les enfants avaient mis en place toutes sortes de plans et de missions à accomplir durant cette nuit qui approchait à grands pas. Cela allait de la simple exploration aux plans les plus farfelus comme la capture du fantôme qui, Tyler en était persuadé, avait élu domicile dans son grenier.

Ainsi, tout allait bien dans le petit monde de Meredith. Trop bien pour que cela dure.

oOo

Ce soir, monsieur Mckay était rentré plus tôt qu'à l'habitude.

D'abord heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son père, Meredith avait vite changé d'optique en se rendant compte, à l'expression douce mais concernée du scientifique que quelque chose le tracassait et que cela avait un rapport avec lui.

A peine entré dans la chambre de son fils, Henri Mckay s'était assit sur le lit à ses cotés sans cesser de l'observer.

Mal à l'aise, le garçon avait posé sa bande dessinée et saisit instinctivement son chat en peluche bleu.

- Tu sais Meredith, commença Henri, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec monsieur Andrews.

L'enfant pâlit subitement et serra sa peluche contre sa poitrine. Il avait parlé avec le père de Tyler ? De lui ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour le lac ?

L'adulte attendait vraisemblablement que le garçon prenne la parole mais comme ce dernier ne semblait pas le vouloir plus que ça, il continua :

- Ta mère et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi. Je pensais que tes notes finiraient par remonter mais elles n'ont fait que chuter de plus en plus.

Meredith ne voyait pas le rapport avec monsieur Andrews et il ne voulait pas le voir. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que même son père le trouvait idiot et incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit.

Voyant que les larmes commençaient à envahir l'océan azur enfermé dans les pupilles de son fils, le scientifique lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Je sais que tu es un petit bonhomme intelligent, Rodney. Il ne faut pas que tu penses le contraire.

Meredith releva la tête vers son père en l'entendant l'appeler par son deuxième prénom. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions que déjà Henri Mckay lui demandait :

- Pourrais-tu me montrer tes dessins. Je ne les ai jamais vus.

L'expression du petit Meredith passa de la surprise au soulagement pour s'arrêter sur une note d'appréhension. Ainsi, son père ne savait pas qu'il avait failli être transformé en glaçon par des enfants de sa classe. C'était déjà ça.

Mais en quoi les dessins qu'il gardait à l'abri des regards pouvaient creuser cette mince ride d'inquiétude sur le front de la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde ?

Et puis, si son père voyait certains de ses croquis, il saurait immédiatement que Meredith avait enfreint une règle importante de la maison. A savoir qu'il était entré dans son bureau sans permission et qu'il y avait même consulté des documents et des livres.

Il n'avait pas eu véritablement l'intention de désobéir mais il n'y avait que dans cette pièce qu'il se sentait proche de son père lorsque celui-ci partait en voyage.

C'est dans ce bureau qu'il avait appris certaines règles de base en astrophysique malgré son très jeune âge. C'est là qu'il avait appris à nommer un nombre incroyable d'étoiles pour compléter ce que son père lui avait déjà enseigné sur les constellations qui illuminaient la nuit. Et c'est là qu'il avait emprunté plusieurs livres dont certains lui avaient servi pour dessiner les plans de son vaisseau spatial.

Malgré cela, Meredith ne put que se plier à la requête du scientifique. Il alla chercher sa pochette de dessins et revenant s'asseoir près de son père sortit les feuilles une à une.

Il lui présenta tout d'abord les plans du vaisseau pour ne pas retarder l'échéance et la punition qui viendrait avec.

Henri observa les croquis avec attention, son front et ses sourcils se pliant avec concentration dans une multitude d'expressions qui auraient pu faire rire le garçon s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet de la suite des évènements. Comme il s'y attendait, Henri Mckay remarqua immédiatement que son fils n'avait pas pu inventer les noms et les propriétés des différents matériaux qu'il avait griffonnés en légende sur chaque feuille.

Tu es entré dans mon bureau. Nota t-il simplement.

Meredith s'était attendu à une réaction moins passible. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que son père portait à de simples gribouillages. Il était complètement perdu et au final, se faire sermonner l'aurait soulagé.

Mais le scientifique se contentait de contempler les dessins sans mot dire, en jetant parfois un regard en direction de son fils.

Puis il déposa les plans du vaisseau spatial sur le lit et porta son attention sur le reste des œuvres de Meredith. Celles-là n'avaient rien à voir avec les précédentes et laissaient apparaître l'âme innocente que tout enfant devrait avoir.

Henri mania ceux-ci avec encore plus de précautions que les plans.

Des paysages colorés, des personnages souriants. Réussis mais restant néanmoins les dessins d'un garçon de sept ans.

Ce contraste fit sourire le scientifique.

Un changement d'expression chez le père qui rendit son courage et sa confiance au fils. Après tout, s'il ne se faisait pas gronder, c'était tant mieux.

- C'est nous quatre au bord de la mer. Expliqua t-il en pointant du doigt les quatre personnages qui se tenaient en effet entre une étendue crayonnée en jaune sable et une autre en bleu.

Henri se reconnut vaguement à la paire de lunettes posée sur le bout de son nez et à la barbe grisonnante de quelques semaines que le garçon semblait s'être donné bien du mal à représenter.

Son sosie papier tenait la petite Jeannie au sourire enchanteur par la main, tout comme Maria. La fillette se balançait ainsi, légèrement au-dessus de ce qui semblait être le sol, entre ses deux parents.

Et il y avait Meredith. En voyant que son fils s'était représenté légèrement à l'écart de sa mère, le sourire faussé par son isolement, le cœur d'Henri Mckay se serra.

Il savait que Meredith était malheureux. Pourtant malgré ses diplômes et sa renommée, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter Meredith lui présenter minutieusement et avec fierté chacune de ses œuvres.

Et puis… Jamais ils n'avaient été tous ensemble au bord de la mer.

oOo

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es jamais là et tu crois être mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il vaut ?

- Ne dis pas ça Maria.

- Pourquoi ? Il est le dernier de sa classe, il a une écriture tellement abominable que même les tentatives de Jeannie sont plus soignées. Et toi tu viens me dire que c'est un génie ! Pauvre fou que tu es.

Assis en haut de l'escalier, Meredith ravalait ses larmes avec peine pour ne pas être découvert. Les mots de sa mère lui faisaient mal bien qu'il ne pensât pas non plus que son père avait raison. Il n'était pas intelligent. Il n'était que Meredith.

La dispute avait commencé dès que les enfants étaient montés se coucher. Le petit Mckay avait bordé sa sœur avec une histoire courte qui racontait les péripéties d'une petite souris à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison. Puis il était venu s'asseoir à l'abri des regards pour écouter ses parents se déchirer.

Par sa faute.

- Il a des difficultés dans certaines matières, je te l'accorde…

- Dans certaines matières ! Répéta madame Mckay. Tu te moques de moi.

Henri soupira pour conserver son calme. S'il commençait à élever la voix lui-aussi, ils ne s'entendraient plus. Et les enfants dormaient à l'étage.

- Je pense qu'il s'ennuie en classe. Ce qui fait qu'il n'écoute pas. Mais il n'est pas idiot pour autant.

Avant que sa femme n'ait le temps de répliquer, il rajouta :

- Il y a un psy à la base avec qui je m'entends assez bien. Je peux toujours lui demander de venir à la maison pour faire passer une évaluation à Meredith. Comme cela, nous serons fixés.

Maria allait laisser exploser son opinion sur cette idée absurde mais elle se ravisa et réfléchit à la proposition de son mari.

- C'est d'accord. Souffla t-elle. Je veux savoir si on peut réellement attendre quelque chose de ce garçon.

La neutralité qui émanait de Maria Mckay lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi de son propre fils fit frissonner le scientifique.

Il ne voulait pas y voir de mépris car il savait tout au fond de lui qu'elle aimait son enfant. Mais tout était si compliqué.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait appris à faire avec son caractère. Se concentrant sur les mots doux plutôt que sur ceux qui blessent. Elle passait tellement vite de l'un à l'autre…

Mais il l'aimait. C'était comme ça, irrationnel, merveilleux et parfois douloureux.

A la naissance de Meredith, ses sautes d'humeur s'étaient espacées dans le temps. Un ciel bleu sans nuages avait teinté leur vie pendant quelques années puis cela avait empiré.

Les voix des adultes s'étant enfin adoucies, Meredith ne pouvait plus distinguer leurs paroles. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher, le cœur lourd et d'attendre le lendemain pour savoir ce que pouvait être cette évaluation qui lui était destinée.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été réveillée puis rassuré, partit rejoindre son propre lit et les bras de Morphée.

A suivre…

**Alors, ça vous à plus ?**

**Reviews ? Reviews, reviews ? ****(Qui sait, cela fera peut être venir plus vite le chapitre 7…) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite ! Enfin ! Me direz-vous. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos attentes plus tôt. Certains évènements ont fait que je n'avait plus réellement le cœur à l'écriture. ensuite, je me suis mise à écrire d'autres histoires qui ont malheureusement laissé le petit Meredith isolé dans un coin de mon esprit. **

**Mais le revoilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Partie 7**

La journée du lendemain avait été plutôt calme et les cris de la veille avaient laissé la place à une tranquillité surnaturelle. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de s'écraser en fracas contre les vitres, sans jamais faiblir, comme si le ciel avait soudainement décidé de noyer le monde.

La mère du petit Meredith avait passé une bonne partie de la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, comme cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment.

Lui, n'était pas sorti de la maison. A cause du temps mais surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite sœur livrée à elle même. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si sa mère était tellement fatiguée. Alors il avait joué avec elle, en silence pour ne pas risquer de déranger Maria.

Il lui avait lu une partie de son livre de fables et elle l'avait écouté avec attention, bien que ne comprenant pas toutes les subtilités de la prose. Puis, elle s'était endormie, bercée par le son des larmes célestes.

Meredith avait ensuite passé le reste de l'après-midi à relire quelques-unes de ses bandes dessinées. Mais son cœur n'y était pas, sursautant d'appréhension à chaque voiture qui ralentissait devant la maison.

Son père ne rentra qu'après l'heure du diner qui fut d'ailleurs très bref. Maria s'était contenté de réchauffer de la soupe que les enfants se dépêchèrent de boire, sans parler, avant de monter se coucher. Même la petite savait que lorsque le regard de leur mère disparaissait dans la brume, il était préférable de la laisser tranquille.

oOo

Meredith n'avait pas encore éteint la lumière lorsqu'il entendit la porte voisine se refermer doucement. Son père venait toujours lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et même si, cette fois, il craignait particulièrement ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, il ne l'attendait pas moins avec toute l'impatience d'un enfant qui attend son bisou du soir.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Déjà, la poignée de sa porte tournait doucement comme si le visiteur avait craint de le réveiller.

Le garçon remarqua immédiatement le livre que tenait son père. Il était d'ailleurs peu probable que Jeannie ait eut droit à cette histoire pour s'endormir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'images dans ce genre d'ouvrage. Cette idée fut confortée lorsque Meredith remarqua le second livre, illustré celui-là : _la petite souris qui cherchait une maison_.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, le premier livre lui était destiné.

Cette simple remarque intérieure suffit à envoyer tous les démons du garçon se terrer dans l'ombre pour ne lui laisser que le bonheur d'être un enfant comme les autres, impatient de se laisser bercer par les mots d'une histoire lue avec amour.

Le garçon se redressa dans son lit et se cala contre l'oreiller, laissant suffisamment de place à son père pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je viens de finir de bercer ta sœur. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être te lire une histoire à toi aussi. A moins que tu ne sois trop grand pour ce genre de chose. Dit malicieusement Henri Mckay qui n'avait pourtant aucun doute quant à la réponse de son fils dont les yeux brillaient déjà d'impatience.

-C'est quoi comme histoire ?

-_Moby Dick_ d'Herman Melville. C'est l'aventure d'un capitaine de paquebot, le capitaine Achab, qui navigue à la recherche d'une baleine blanche géante très féroce dont il a juré de venir à bout.

Le scientifique fit une pause et regarda son fils qui était déjà captivé rien que par le résumé du roman.

-Demain après-midi, un de mes amis va venir à la maison pour te voir. L'informa t-il.

-Pour voir si je suis intelligent, je sais. Le coupa Meredith. Tu peux me lire l'histoire maintenant ?

Sans insister ni poser de questions sur la façon dont l'enfant pouvait être au courant de la venue du psychologue, Henri obtempéra, faisant délicatement glisser les premières pages entre ses doigts jusqu'au début du roman qu'il commença à lire d'une voix douce alors qu'au dehors, la pluie s'était enfin calmée.

oOo

Meredith soupira. Il commençait à éprouver de sérieux doutes quant à la fiabilité de ce soi-disant test. L'homme barbu qui était venu chez lui dans le seul but de le lui faire passer avait probablement fait une erreur parce que ce n'était pas le fait de remplir des cases et de compter des formes simplistes qui allait prouver aux autres et surtout à lui-même qu'il n'était pas complètement idiot.

Tout au plus, cela prouverait qu'il avait passé le cap de la maternelle. Et encore...

Le psychologue et l'enfant s'étaient installés dans le bureau du père de Meredith pour plus de tranquillité. L'homme lui avait fait remplir tout un tas de feuilles bizarres et lui tendait à présent une boîte de cubes colorés sur lesquels étaient représentés différents symboles.

-J'aimerais que tu reproduises cette forme avec les cubes. Lui dit le psychologue en lui donnant une feuille de papier sur laquelle une forme géométrique était dessinée, représentant les différents cubes en deux dimensions.

Facile. L'enfant du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas souffler une nouvelle fois alors qu'il s'exécutait.

Il ne fit pas attention au visage impressionné de l'homme qui lui faisait face lorsqu'il eu terminé la figure et se contenta de passer à l'exercice suivant : « dessine un bonhomme. » Un soupir d'exaspération finit finalement par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se munissait d'un crayon gris pour dessiner un personnage dans la case prévue à cet effet.

Une tête ovale, un visage simpliste, un cou, des vêtements au style peu recherché, deux jambes et deux bras. Une représentation complète mais très enfantine du corps humain, ce qui contrastait avec le reste du test.

Pour le psychologue, cela démontrait une importante faille dans l'affectif de l'enfant qui, pourtant, possédait une intelligence bien supérieure à la moyenne.

Après un panel d'exercices tous aussi simples les uns que les autres, le petit Mckay posa son crayon sur le bureau. Il avait enfin fini et allait pouvoir aller jouer dehors avec Tyler. La pluie de la veille avait laissé la place au soleil et les garçons comptaient bien en profiter.

Après tout, ils étaient en vacances. Il avait même été invité par les Andrews à venir passer la nuit chez eux. Il fallait qu'il prépare son sac et qu'il organise tout avec Tyler. C'était la première fois qu'il était invité chez un garçon de son âge et il aurait pu être inquiet si l'impatience n'avait pas englouti le doute au moment même où il avait appris la nouvelle.

D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été bloqué dans ce bureau avec le psychologue, il serait déjà en train de sautiller partout dans la maison pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Meredith n'avait pas remarqué que le psy le fixait depuis un moment déjà de ses yeux gris, l'observant au travers de ses épaisses lunettes en fronçant ses sourcils poivre et sel broussailleux.

-Tu as terminé ?

-Oui. Répondit Meredith qui ne voyait pas où était le problème bien que vraisemblablement, il y en ait bel et bien un.

-Tu n'as oublié aucun exercice ?

-Non.

L'homme jeta un œil à la petite horloge qui trônait sur le large bureau de chêne et haussa involontairement un sourcil avant de tendre le bras pour récupérer les feuilles que le garçon avait fini de remplir. Il feuilleta rapidement le tout pour s'assurer que tous les exercices avaient été complétés.

-Je peux sortir maintenant. S'impatienta Meredith que le silence du psychologue rendait nerveux.

-Bien sûr. Répondit l'homme après une brève hésitation. Préviens ton père que nous avons terminé et qu'il ne me reste qu'à corriger les résultats.

L'enfant se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Qu'entendait-il par _corriger_ ? Alors c'était comme une sorte de contrôle ? Finalement, il avait peut être pris ce test trop à la légère, ignorant les pièges qui étaient forcément cachés parmi ces exercices...

Il allait avoir une mauvaise note. Comme toujours.

Tant pis. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il avait vu Tyler le matin-même et lui avait parlé de son rendez-vous avec le psychologue. Son ami devait sans doute l'attendre pour qu'il puisse mettre au point les détails de leur soirée. Il y avait, après tout, un tas de choses à vérifier et à organiser.

Sur ces pensées hautement existentielles, le garçon, suite à l'accord de son interlocuteur, sauta de son siège et se rua hors de la pièce.

oOo

-Pas si vite ! L'interpella une voix alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison.

Meredith stoppa sa lancée pour se retourner vers son père qui avait, semblait-il, attendu qu'il finisse le test.

-Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda t-il.

Et comme son fils ne répondait pas, visiblement gêné par quelque chose mais surtout impatient de sortir retrouver son ami, Henri Mckay décida d'en venir tout de suite au plus important. Pour un enfant de sept ans en tous cas.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sur ces mots, le scientifique ouvrit le cagibi qui se trouvait derrière lui et Meredith ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Le seul fait d'apercevoir l'obscurité qui régnait dans cet espace clos lui donnait la chair de poule. Heureusement, son père ne laissa la petite porte ouverte qu'un instant et sortit du cagibi une boite en carton d'une trentaine de centimètres sur quinze qu'il tendit à son fils.

Celui-ci hésita et fini par dire d'une voix fluette :

-Je n'ai pas encore réussi le contrôle, je mérite pas de cadeau...

Henri Mckay mit un moment avant de comprendre que son fils parlait du test qu'il venait de passer et sourit en lui intimant :

-Ouvre.

La curiosité l'emportant sur tous les doutes, Meredith s'exécuta et souleva délicatement le couvercle de la boite avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

-Cool ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer à la manière du petit Tyler en apercevant la nature de la surprise.

-C'est... Commença t-il, ayant du mal à réaliser.

-Je me suis permis d'emprunter tes dessins. L'informa son père. Je les ai donné à quelques uns de mes collègues qui ont accepté avec plaisir de m'aider. Ils l'ont fini ce midi. Ça été fait assez rapidement mais je trouve que le résultat n'est pas si mal.

-Il est parfait... Souffla le garçon qui semblait hésiter entre laisser éclater sa joie et fondre en larmes.

L'enfant se baissa pour poser la boite sur le sol et en sortit la version miniaturisée de son vaisseau spatial. De vingt-cinq centimètres de long environ, il avait été construit à partir de plaques de métal fin aux reflets argentés. La superposition des éléments était parfaite, exactement comme sur ses croquis. Il pouvait même ouvrir l'arrière du vaisseau !

-Tu devrais le montrer au petit voisin. Suggéra son père qui souriait de voir Meredith aussi impressionné et surtout aussi heureux.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir la chance de la voir aussi pressé et enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver un enfant de son âge. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Et le voir se lever ainsi et courir vers la porte d'entrée le rempli de bonheur.

Alors que l'enfant posait la main sur la poignée, un hurlement inhumain le figea soudainement sur place.

-Meeeerrrrrr !

La petite tornade en robe rose bonbon qui lui servait accessoirement de sœur déboula en trombe de la cuisine et vint s'accrocher à sa main.

Ainsi suspendue de toutes ses forces à son frère, elle se tourna avec une lueur de défi dans le regard vers son père qui observait la scène avec amusement.

-Je vais jouer avec Mer et Tyler. Lui-fit t-elle savoir sans lui laisser réellement le choix.

-Bien, bien, répondit simplement l'adulte en lui souriant. Ne vous éloignez pas de la maison.

oOo

-Alors, le Piscologue ? Voulu savoir Tyler qui, a en croire le nombre de figurines étalées sur l'asphalte, attendait Meredith devant la maison des Mckay depuis déjà un moment.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, son attention se fixant immédiatement sur l'objet que son ami serrait précieusement contre son cœur.

-Wahou ! Siffla t-il. C'est le Corbeau R-T ?

-Le corbeau R-T ? Répéta le petit Mckay qui entendait ce nom pour la première fois.

-Bah ouais. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. Le corbeau, comme la fable quoi. Parce que c'est un peu comme ça qu'on est devenu amis et tout. Et puis les lettres en plus, c'est comme pour les avions, y a toujours plein de lettres et de chiffres. Alors je me suis dit que R et T c'était bien tu vois. Comme Rodney et Tyler. Au début je voulais mettre le T en premier mais comme c'est ton vaisseau, Bah ça fait le Corbeau R-T ! Voilà ! D'abord le nom du capitaine et ensuite le nom du pilote !

-Et moi ? Demanda la petite Jeannie, coupant ainsi le flot de paroles du garçon. Je suis quoi ?

-Toi, tu es une petite princesse. Lui répondit Meredith en déposant un baiser sur la petite main qu'il tenait encore.

-La princesse d'une planète de la constellation du Lion, très très loin d'ici. Continua Tyler. Tu aurais été kidnappée par des méchants aliens qui voulaient une rançon et nous, on t'aurait sauvé et notre mission serait de te ramener sur ta planète pour que tu deviennes la reine.

-Ouais ! Acquiescèrent en cœur les deux Mckay avant de se diriger vers la flopée de figurines jetées en vrac sur le sol et qui, pour la plupart, représentaient de petits extraterrestres de toutes les couleurs.

**A suivre.**

**Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin. A moins que je ne trouve des idées supplémentaires mais on verra le moment venu. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! J'aime les reviews !!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture en compagnie de mon petit Meredith !!!**

**Partie 8**

- Capitaine Rodney ! L'ennemi nous a repéré !

- Nous devons atteindre la nébuleuse, c'est notre seule chance. Foncez droit devant, j'enclenche le bouclier.

- A vos ordres !

Dans la pénombre de la chambre du petit Tyler, abrités sous un grand drap qui faisait office de tente, les enfants étaient pris au beau milieu d'une guerre intergalactique avec une lampe torche comme seul éclairage.

Le vaisseau spatial nouvellement acquis avait pris à son bord deux petits soldats de plastique et fuyait à travers l'espace les aliens colorés qui les pourchassaient aux commandes de boites d'allumettes.

- Ils nous rattrapent ! On a plus le choix, il faut les affronter !

- Bien, je prends les commandes du rayon laser !

oOo

- C'est une mauvaise idée. Affirma Meredith en secouant la tête.

- Bah, pourquoi ? Ne comprit pas son ami, assit en face de lui sur la pelouse perlée de rosée. On serait de vrais explorateurs.

-On va se faire gronder… Murmura le petit Mckay en passant les doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de Schubert qui s'était étendu de tout son long auprès des garçons pour profiter de la faible chaleur des rayons du soleil.

-Mais non. Le rassura Tyler. On sera rentré avant ce soir. Personne ne le saura, je te le promets. Mission top secrète !

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à connaître son voisin. Quand il affichait ce sourire beat et que ses yeux brillaient de la sorte, la raison n'avait plus aucune chance de se faire entendre.

Le jeune Mckay fit tout de même une dernière tentative.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on attrape le fantôme ?

- Il doit être dans le grenier depuis des années, il ne va pas s'envoler.

- Les vaisseaux spatiaux non plus.

Tyler pencha la tête sur le coté en fixant son ami comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement absurde.

- Bah si, justement…

Que répondre à ça ?

Face à une telle résolution, Meredith ne put qu'abandonner.

- D'accord. Soupira t-il.

- Ouais ! s'écria Tyler, en lui sautant dessus dans un excès de zèle, le renversant dans l'herbe humide en éclatant de rire.

Le pauvre chat roux fit un bond de coté, manquant de peu de se faire écraser par les enfants. Il leur fit part de son mécontentement par le biais de quelques feulements et crachotements félins qui eurent seulement pour effet de faire redoubler les rires des enfants.

Désappointé, l'animal s'assit deux mètres plus loin pour attendre à l'abri de tout danger que la folie quitte les petits d'homme afin de pouvoir reprendre sa place sous les caresses de son humain attitré.

oOo

- Ne mangez pas si vite les enfants. S'amusa Madame Andrews en constatant le succès de son Hachis Parmentier.

- On est pressé. Baragouina son fils, la bouche pleine. On va passer l'après-midi au parc. Si tu veux bien.

- Ca ne me pose pas problème mais il faut que Rodney prévienne ses parents.

- Sûr. Répondit Tyler avant de boire de grandes goulées d'eau pour faire passer les mets à peine mâchés.

Il sauta de sa chaise et attrapa Meredith par le coude, sans attendre qu'il ait fini son repas, pour l'entrainer avec lui à l'extérieur.

- A tout à l'heure maman !

- C'était très bon, merci. Pu à peine dire le petit Mckay avant d'être emporté par l'ouragan Tyler hors de la maison.

Une fois dehors, Meredith lança un regard inquiet en direction de sa propre maison. Sa mère n'était pas là. Mais de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas prévenue de peur d'un refus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le Rassura Tyler en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. On récupère nos affaires et c'est parti !

Sur ce, le gamin se dirigea vers le chèvrefeuille qui poussait le long du mur, près de la porte d'entrée et attrapa les deux petits sacs à dos dissimulés derrière le feuillage.

- J'ai pris des biscuits pour le goûter, une boussole, un pull et des jumelles que papa m'a offert l'année dernière. Enuméra le petit Tyler à voix basse afin de n'être entendu que de son voisin.

- Moi, j'ai des barres de chocolat, une couverture, une lampe… Commença Meredith.

- Pas besoin de lampe, on rentrera avant la nuit. Le coupa Tyler.

- Il vaut mieux être sûr. Répliqua le petit Mckay.

Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, les garçons prirent la direction du parc d'un pas tranquille. Celui-ci se trouvait en face de l'école de Tyler. Ce n'était pas très loin et comme les enfants rentraient souvent seuls après les cours, il n'y avait aucune raison de les empêcher d'y aller sans un adulte pour les surveiller.

Seulement, Madame Andrews ne se doutait pas que son fils et son ami passeraient devant le parc sans même s'y arrêter.

oOo

- On aurait peut être du prendre un plan… Hésita le petit Mckay en jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui.

A gauche, s'alignaient de grands champs, à droite il n'y avait que le lac qui, comme Meredith le savait, s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Et en face, bien évidemment, une forêt sombre et inhospitalière…

- J'en ai pas trouvé. Répondit Tyler. Et puis, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois avec papa. Je suis sûr que c'était par là. Même si on y est allé en voiture… Et que la route est plus loin… Quelque part par là bas… Rajouta t-il d'une voix plus faible en pointant vaguement les champs du doigt.

- Mais c'est pas grave, parce que j'ai ça ! Se rattrapa t-il d'une voix triomphante en faisant glisser son sac à dos de son épaule pour en retirer sa boussole avant de la présenter à son ami comme s'il s'agissait là du Saint Graal.

- La base de papa est au nord de la ville. Faut qu'on aille au nord. Donc c'est juste après les arbres. Après on aura plus qu'à y entrer et on verra s'il y a de vrais vaisseaux spatiaux là bas. Des grands. Qui volent.

Meredith sentait que quelque chose clochait dans le raisonnement de son ami mais sur le moment, il était incapable de dire quoi.

- Et si on mangeait le goûter, il est presque l'heure. Proposa t-il en supposant que son manque de réflexion était étroitement lié au manque de sucre de son organisme.

- Bonne idée. Acquiesça Tyler en s'asseyant sur le chemin de terre et en sortant un paquet de biscuits de son sac.

Il est étonnant de constater comme de simples gâteaux peuvent vite faire oublier à des enfants qu'ils sont perdus en pleine nature…

oOo

- Quelle heure il est à ton avis ? Demanda Meredith au chef d'expédition.

Ses petites jambes lui faisaient mal et la forêt semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Ils étaient partis depuis déjà plusieurs heures mais il était incapable de déterminer avec exactitude la durée de leur périple. Le soleil arrivait à peine à se frayer un chemin entre les branches chargées des pins gigantesques qui s'élevaient au dessus des deux enfants, il était donc impossible de s'y référer.

Plus ils avançaient et plus le jeune Mckay se disait qu'il aurait du empêcher Tyler de mettre son plan farfelu à exécution. Mais son ami avait l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne dit rien, se contentant de le suivre en essayant d'oublier la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir.

Tout ça pour vérifier une hypothèse dont il doutait sérieusement de la véracité.

_S'ils ont pu faire un vaisseau comme celui-là, je suis sûr qu'ils en ont aussi des vrais. C'est forcément sur ça qu'ils travaillent à la base_. Lui avait affirmé son voisin. Enthousiasmé par cette idée, Meredith n'avait pas osé le contredire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine le bruit de la terre et des roches glissant brutalement sous les pieds du petit chef de file.

Immédiatement, Meredith courut en haut de la bute de laquelle Tyler venait brusquement de disparaître. De l'autre coté, la pente était particulièrement raide. Pas très haute mais suffisamment pour que le petit bonhomme qui venait de la dévaler ait les joues ruisselantes de larmes tandis qu'il essayait de se relever.

Inquiet pour son ami, le jeune Mckay descendit prudemment la pente pour le rejoindre.

- Tu t'es fais mal, Ty. Demanda t-il, déduisant déjà, à la façon dont Tyler la massait en grimaçant, que sa cheville avait du recevoir la majorité du choc de la chute.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui semblait inquiéter le plus le garçon.

- J'ai cassé la boussole de papa. Réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots incontrôlés, serrant l'objet contre son torse.

Meredith s'accroupit auprès de son ami et lui prit la boussole pour examiner les dégâts. Le verre était intact mais le mécanisme avait souffert, ses différents éléments dansant à présent dans le petit habitacle circulaire.

- C'est pas grave. Le rassura t-il. Je la réparerais.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de le pouvoir mais visiblement, Tyler le prit au mot, son visage humide s'illuminant d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il. Tu vas la réparer ?

Meredith acquiesça en essayant de le réconforter de son plus beau sourire, glissant la boussole dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se leva ensuite et attrapa le bras de Tyler pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Enfin, sur son pied gauche, le droit étant trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que le poser sur le sol.

Bien qu'il soit rassuré quant au sort de sa boussole, les larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues de l'enfant. Meredith se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait mal ou s'il y avait autre chose.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda t-il.

Son ami acquiesça en serrant les dents mais de nouveaux sanglots virent remplacer ceux qui avaient fini par s'atténuer.

- Mais, si on rentre, tu pourras pas voir les vaisseaux spatiaux et ce sera de ma faute. Pleura t-il, comme si le fait de ne pas pouvoir terminer leur périple était un véritable drame. Alors que, du point de vue de Meredith, le fait qu'ils soient perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt inconnue, sans réel sentier pour les guider ni boussole, était bien plus dramatique.

- On ressaiera. Je suis sûr que les vaisseaux seront toujours là. Assura le petit Mckay.

- Oui… D'accord… Renifla Tyler en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami pour s'aider à marcher.

Les deux enfants retournèrent sur leurs pas, lentement, au rythme du petit Andrews dont les larmes avaient finies par se calmer.

Mais la forêt était dense, les arbres ne variaient pas et les pistes de terre se croisaient sans cesse, de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de savoir avec certitude dans quelle direction les deux amis se dirigeaient réellement.

oOo

La nuit avait fini par tomber, englobant les bois, ses habitants et ses deux jeunes hôtes, dans une bulle angoissante d'obscurité.

Les enfants s'étaient assis contre un pin gigantesque pour reprendre des forces, mangeant, avec appétit malgré la situation, les barres de chocolat que Meredith avait apporté avec lui. Leurs dernières rations…

Le jeune Mckay s'était emmitouflé dans la petite couverture bleue qu'il avait heureusement pensé à mettre dans son sac. En cette période de l'année, si pendant la journée le soleil pouvait encore réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère, les nuits, elles, étaient glaciales.

Malgré tout, Tyler ne semblait pas avoir de problème particulier avec la température. Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de se promener en T-shirt quelle que soit la saison, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Tu crois qu'on est encore loin ? Finit inévitablement par demander Tyler.

Meredith ne savait pas quoi répondre. En fait, il ne savait pas du tout à quelle distance de la ville ils se trouvaient, ni s'ils s'en étaient réellement rapprochés depuis la chute de Tyler.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment expliquer à son petit camarade qu'ils étaient complètement perdus, Meredith fut attiré par une faible lueur, une lumière naturelle. Il éteignit sa lampe torche pour mieux se rendre compte de sa provenance.

Avec un peu de chance… Parfait !

C'était la lune ! Sa lumière filtrée par les arbres leur parvenait difficilement mais cela lui donna une idée.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Voulu savoir Tyler qui, bien que privé de la lumière artificielle de la torche, pouvait distinguer l'expression réjouie de Meredith.

-Donne-moi tes jumelles. Fut la seule réponse qu'il pu obtenir.

Si la lumière de la lune réussissait à passer, C'est que les branchages étaient peu épais à cet endroit. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à voir le ciel en escaladant quelques branches. Suivant le fil de ses idées, Meredith passa la lanière des jumelles autour de son cou et repéra une branche assez basse sur laquelle s'appuyer pour monter dans le pin contre lequel Tyler était toujours appuyé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Rodney ? S'inquiéta ce dernier.

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais nous trouver une nouvelle boussole. Répondit le petit Mckay, sûr de lui. Ce qui était suffisamment rare pour impressionner Tyler.

Heureusement pour lui, Meredith n'eu pas à monter bien haut pour enfin pouvoir apercevoir le ciel. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu grimper plus, ses petits bras ne lui permettant pas d'atteindre les branches supérieures.

A cheval sur la branche, dos au tronc, le garçon pointa les jumelles vers la portion de ciel dégagé. Et comme la lumière de la lune le lui avait laissé présager, il n'y avait aucun nuage. Suspendues à la voute céleste, les étoiles s'offraient à lui.

- Je l'ai trouvée ! S'exclama Meredith en mettant pied à terre, faisant sursauter Tyler qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant d'énergie émaner de son voisin.

-Trouvé quoi ? Tu as vu un vaisseau spatial ! S'enquit un peu trop vivement le petit Andrews.

-Euh. Balbutia Meredith dont l'élan venait d'être brutalement coupé par l'engouement déplacé de son camarade.

- Pas de vaisseau. En déduit Tyler dont l'enthousiasme retomba aussi vite qu'il était monté.

-Bah non. C'est l'étoile polaire que je cherchais…

-Ah. Soupira Tyler, visiblement déçu.

-Si je me rappelle bien de la carte du ciel à cette époque de l'année, selon la position de l'étoile, la maison doit être tout droit, par là. Expliqua Meredith en désignant un groupe d'arbres qui, pour Tyler, ressemblait à tous les autres. Mais si son ami était sûr de lui, alors ca lui allait.

-On a de la chance, continua le petit Mckay. On a marché à peu près dans la bonne direction. On devrait bientôt sortir du bois. Si tout va bien…

oOo

Les enfants trainaient des pieds sur le bord de la route. Ils avaient enfin réussi à quitter la forêt et reconnaissaient à présent la route qui menait en ville mais leurs petites jambes les faisaient souffrir. Ils étaient épuisés et commençaient à sentir les larmes de fatigue emplirent leurs yeux.

Pas une voiture n'avait croisé leur chemin et il restait encore une longue route à parcourir. La cheville de Tyler lui faisait de plus en plus mal, ce qui les ralentissait considérablement.

D'un commun accord silencieux. Les deux garçons s'assirent au bord de la voie pour se reposer. Meredith sortit sa couverture et enveloppa du mieux qu'il pouvait leurs épaules de cette chaleur réconfortante et bienvenue. Serrés ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient moins de raisons de craindre l'obscurité, le froid et les bruits de la nuit.

Ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur tant qu'ils pouvaient veiller l'un sur l'autre de la sorte.

-C'est ma faute. Pardon Rodney. Murmura Tyler, rompant le silence. Je sais que tu voulais pas venir au début… C'est moi qui t'as forcé.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Réagit Meredith. J'étais content de venir. C'est ma première vraie grande aventure. Sans doute la seule que j'aurais jamais. Rajouta t-il en plaisantant.

-C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi. Le sermonna à son tour Tyler. Je suis sûr que tu seras un grand aventurier plus tard. En plus tu connais plein de trucs super cool.

Les deux enfants se lancèrent un regard empli de malice et ne purent s'empêcher, la fatigue aidant, d'éclater de rire.

-Toi aussi tu seras un grand aventurier. Assura le petit Mckay à son camarde dont le sourire espiègle était enfin réapparu. Et on voyagera ensemble partout pour trouver des trésors et faire plein de découvertes.

-Même dans les étoiles. Rajouta le jeune Andrews en regardant, rêveur, la magnifique voûte céleste perlée d'étoiles qui les dominait.

C'était grâce à un ciel étoilé comme celui-là qu'ils avaient pu faire connaissance et que chacun avait trouvé en l'autre l'ami qui leur manquait. Un garçon solitaire et timide qui ne parvenait pas à se faire accepter et un garçon sociable et chaleureux qui déménageait trop souvent pour nouer de véritables liens avec qui que ce soit.

Alors que les deux amis laissaient leurs pensées filer vers les astres lointains, une lueur vive les éblouit soudain. La Jeep dont le moteur ronronnait bruyamment s'arrêta sur le bas coté, à quelques mètres des enfants emmitouflés dans la couverture bleue de Meredith. Instinctivement, ce dernier se serra un peu plus contre son camarade. Il ne reconnaissait pas la silhouette qui descendait du véhicule. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui…

- Tyler ? C'est toi mon garçon ? Résonna une voix d'homme alors que la silhouette se rapprochait d'un pas rapide.

Le petit Andrews sembla reconnaitre la voix et sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant dans son élan sa cheville blessée et se retrouvant à nouveau par terre.

- Aïe !

- Est-ce que ca va ? S'inquiéta l'homme en s'agenouillant devant les enfants.

Meredith ne répondit pas. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il était incapable de dire où. Quarante ans, d'origine latine, l'inconnu portait un uniforme militaire ce qui laissait supposer qu'il travaillait à la base. Tout comme son père et celui de Tyler.

-Ca va sergent. Répondit le petit Andrews, ce qui conforta Meredith dans son idée. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un collègue de monsieur Andrews. Il l'avait probablement déjà croisé en ville.

-Il s'est blessé à la cheville. Le démentit Meredith.

-Et toi ça va ? Meredith, c'est bien ça ?

-Je vais bien. Le rassura l'enfant.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vos parents sont morts d'inquiétude. On a quasiment retourné la ville pour vous retrouver !

Meredith se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ce que ses parents allaient lui dire lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il allait être puni, c'était sûr.

A la mine déconfite du petit garçon, le soldat se baissa à sa hauteur pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas va, je suis sûr qu'ils seront trop heureux de vous revoir pour penser à vous punir.

Il ne connaissait pas sa mère.

L'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever avant de prendre Tyler dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il n'aggrave sa blessure. Il déposa le petit blessé à l'avant de la jeep ce qui enchanta tout particulièrement Tyler, alors que Meredith, le visage fermé, montait à l'arrière.

oOo

La claque résonna dans son crâne comme un coup de tonnerre.

A peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte que sa mère se précipitait vers lui, levant la main sur son fils pour la première fois. La surprise plus que la brûlure amère du coup figea l'enfant sur place mais aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues pâles.

Il entendit à peine son père criant le nom de sa mère, que déjà, celle-ci s'écroulait à genoux devant lui. Elle l'attira contre elle, presque violemment mais ce fut la tendresse du geste qui le prit au dépourvu.

Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il aurait voulu poser ses petites mains dans le dos de sa mère pour la consoler, pour faire cesser les soubresauts qui parcouraient son corps. Mais même ça, il en était incapable.

Il ne pouvait qu'écouter les pleurs.

Tout était de sa faute. Comme toujours.

Il sentit que sa mère s'éloignait de lui et partagé entre l'envie de la retenir et celle de fuir, il se contenta de rester là, immobile.

Les bras puissants d'Henri Mckay, passés autour de la taille de sa femme, la soulevèrent délicatement, l'éloignant de leur fils. Il la porta sans effort, comme l'on porte un enfant, pour la monter jusqu'à leur chambre, laissant le petit Meredith seul avec le chaos de ses émotions.

Tout était de sa faute.

**(à suivre…)**

**Alors, commentaires ? Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre accompagné d'un cours épilogue à publier. Cela viendra rapidement, préparez-vous à pleurer… Je vous aurais prévenu.**

**Enfin si vous voulez, parce que si la fin ne vous intéresse pas, je la garde pour moi, Na !**

**Ceci était un message implicite que je résumerais en un mot : REVEWS !!! (S'il vous plaît, ça fait tellement plaisir…)**

**A très bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Préparez vos mouchoirs ! Bonne lecture !**

**Partie 9**

La semaine de vacances qui suivit et qui aurait pu être parsemée de moments de jeux et de rire avec son nouvel ami fut pour Meredith la pire semaine de sa vie.

Son escapade en compagnie de Tyler, qui, dans un monde parfait, aurait du aboutir à la découverte de vaisseaux extraterrestres, avait eu deux conséquences bien moins plaisantes : Meredith n'avait plus le droit de sortir de chez lui jusqu'à la rentrée des classes et une conséquence en entraînant une autre, il ne pouvait pas aller jouer avec Tyler.

Evidemment, cela n'empêchait pas les enfants de se voir. Chaque soir, ils se retrouvaient sur le pan de toit qui longeait la fenêtre de Meredith, le jeune Andrews ayant plus d'une fois failli tomber, sa cheville bandée rendant l'escalade de la gouttière particulièrement laborieuse.

Les enfants profitaient de ces moments pour discuter de tout et de rien, commentant les dernières aventures de Batman, observant la voute étoilé et s'imaginant en voyageurs interstellaires.

Mais aussi agréables que soient ces moments, ils ne duraient pas et les journées passaient lentement, grises et tristes.

Le père de Meredith travaillait toute la journée, ne rentrant souvent que tard dans la nuit. Sa mère ne quittait presque plus sa chambre et plus d'une fois, le petit Mckay avait du faire manger sa sœur, se servant de restes pour créer des sandwichs plus ou moins acceptables. La petite Jeannie était aux anges bien sûr. Avoir son frère à la maison, qui lui préparait à manger et jouait avec elle, c'était le bonheur absolu.

Mais même la fillette ressentait la tension sinistre qui régnait dans la maison. Il lui arrivait de se mettre à pleurer, sans raison apparente. Elle s'était même réveillée une fois au beau milieu de la nuit, en larmes, et n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil que lorsque son frère était venu dormir dans sa chambre, enroulé dans sa couette au pied du lit de la petite fille.

Le reste de son temps, Meredith le passait dans sa chambre, à lire des comics ou certains ouvrages que son père lui avait étonnamment autorisé à consulter. Mais même sa passion pour des livres comme l'_Histoire de l'astronomie de Thales à Kepler_ ou l'_Introduction aux mécaniques célestes_ ne réussissait pas à lui rendre le sourire. Il était fatigué, ne mangeait presque plus. Ce qui, dans son cas était particulièrement inquiétant.

Son père avait essayé de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé avec sa mère. Il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Il savait qu'elle avait une sorte de maladie bien qu'il ne comprenne pas réellement de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait vaguement entendu le scientifique lui expliquer que sa mère l'aimait et que seule la peur de le perdre l'avait fait réagir de la sorte.

Meredith avait acquiescé, avait sourit. Mais un tel sourire ne pouvait tromper personne, un père encore moins.

L'enfant sentait que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, cela ne pouvait qu'empirer.

oOo

Ce soir là, Meredith s'était installé sur le toit en compagnie de Schubert, le chat de gouttière, dans l'attente de Tyler.

Le ciel était voilé, il allait sans doute pleuvoir le lendemain. Ou neiger. A cette époque de l'année il n'était pas rare que quelques flocons viennent encore embellir les rues. Mais la neige ne tenait pas longtemps, au grand dam des enfants du quartier.

Le léger cliquetis que faisait la gouttière lorsqu'on s'y accrochait attira l'attention de Meredith. Il se demanda, alors qu'une petite main s'accrochait au toit, combien de temps la gouttière allait encore tenir à ce rythme. Elle n'avait pas été conçue pour servir d'échelle.

A la force de ses bras, Tyler se hissa sur le toit, soufflant bruyamment son effort. A quatre pattes, il rejoignit ses deux compagnons, posant le sac qu'il avait sur le dos devant lui, éveillant l'intérêt conjoint du garçon et du chat.

Il en sortit une boite de fer ronde qu'il plaça au centre de leur cercle. A peine Tyler eut il commencé à soulever le couvercle de métal que le contenu de la boite n'était déjà plus un secret, l'odeur des cookies au chocolat les trahissant avant même leur exposition à la faible lueur des lampadaires.

- Maman les a faits pour le goûter. J'en ai pas mangé un seul, pour qu'on puisse partager. Enfin… J'en ai peut être pris un ou deux. Tu sais, pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bons. Peut être un peu plus… Songea t-il avant de rajouter :

- On s'en fiche ! L'important c'est qu'il en reste non ?

- Oui. Répondit timidement Meredith.

- Ca te fera du bien. De manger. Continua Tyler.

Le petit Mckay le regarda avec surprise. C'est vrai qu'il mangeait peu ces derniers temps mais il ne pensait pas que son ami le remarquerait et surtout, il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en soucierait.

- Tiens. L'apostropha Tyler en lui tendant un cookie.

Meredith accepta le gâteau et s'imprégna du parfum sucré, réveillant son estomac qui se mit à réclamer sa part, tout comme Schubert d'ailleurs. Le chat émit un feulement mécontent, rappelant sa présence au garçon qui possédait les friandises.

Il passa de son humeur de vieux chat de gouttière à la douceur d'un chaton en peluche en un éclair, le temps pour Tyler de déposer deux biscuits devant l'animal. Le chat ne se fit pas prier et commença à déguster son présent avec concentration, imité par son humain de prédilection qui ne put pas résister à l'odeur du chocolat plus longtemps.

- C'est bon ! S'exclama ce dernier, oubliant presque que leur réunion nocturne devait rester secrète.

- Je te l'avais dit. Commenta Tyler, pas peu fier de la cuisine de sa mère, avant d'attaquer lui aussi la boîte de gâteaux.

- Oh, j'allais oublier. Dit soudain Meredith, quelques biscuits plus tard, avant de plonger sa main dans sa chambre pour récupérer un objet qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il tendit l'objet au jeune Andrews qui eu bien du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Tu l'as réparée. Constata t-il incrédule en faisant tourner la boussole que lui avait offerte son père entre ses doigts. Suite à sa chute dans les bois, il n'avait pas pensé la revoir fonctionner un jour.

- C'était pas compliqué. Lui fit savoir Meredith, un peu gêné par le regard admiratif que lui renvoyait Tyler. Je l'ai juste ouverte pour remettre les éléments à leur place et resserrer deux trois trucs…

- Rodney. L'interrompis son ami, une expression d'extrême gravité se peignant sur son visage. T'es trop cool…

oOo

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé là ? Il ne pouvait le dire. L'obscurité absorbait les minutes et les heures comme elle absorbait l'espoir et le bonheur.

Assis contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre son torse, Meredith avait posé son front sur ses bras croisés, espérant que le sommeil viendrait le libérer de sa captivité. Mais dormir était impossible et déjà, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. L'enfant se concentra du mieux qu'il pu pour inspirer et expirer plus calmement. Ca ne marcherait qu'un temps.

Pour une fois, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé sa mère à le punir. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Comme elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre toute la matinée, il avait du se résoudre à préparer le déjeuner de sa sœur. Cela s'était résumé à quelques tartines de pain agrémentées de beurre et de tranches de bacon. Mais il n'y avait pas matière à faire mieux.

C'est à ce moment, alors que les enfants dégustaient leur repas, que Maria McKay avait fait irruption dans la cuisine.

Elle n'avait rien dit, son regard épuisé oscillant entre la peine et la colère. Meredith savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix lorsque leur mère passait sa journée à dormir, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de ses propres enfants.

Et c'est probablement cette réalité qui venait de frapper la femme alors qu'elle se rendait compte de sa défaillance de mère. Combien de fois avait-elle oubliée de préparer le repas ? Depuis combien de temps s'était elle coupée du reste du monde, de sa famille ?

Et ces yeux bleus, innocents et pourtant… Elle y voyait tellement plus.

Ce bleu qui lui renvoyait sa culpabilité. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que ses enfants, qu'elle aimait pourtant plus que tout au monde, puissent la voir comme une mauvaise mère.

Il avait suffi d'un regard pour que Meredith comprenne qu'il av ait fait quelque chose de travers, même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. De lui-même, il s'était glissé sous l'escalier, frémissant comme toujours alors que la clé tournait dans la serrure.

En entendant les pas de sa mère la mener près de l'escalier, le garçon eu un moment d'espoir mais celui-ci fut de courte durée. La voix neutre de sa mère lui parvint clairement alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour sortir de la maison :

- Je vais faire quelques courses, je serais de retour dans moins d'une demi-heure. Sois sage Jeannie.

Laisser Jeannie toute seule à la maison ne ressemblait pas à sa mère et Meredith dut se contenir pour ne pas paniquer.

oOo

Elle ne revenait pas.

Il s'était probablement passé plus d'une heure depuis que Madame Mckay avait annoncé avoir des courses à faire. Une heure depuis qu'elle avait laissé ses enfants seuls.

La petite Jeannie qui était remontée dans sa chambre en attendant le retour de sa mère commençait à trouver la maison trop vide à son goût. Elle descendit prudemment les marches et vint s'agenouiller devant la petite porte qui se trouvait sous l'escalier.

- Mer. Murmura t elle comme si elle avait craint que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. Mer, tu es toujours puni ?

Ennuyée par l'absence de réponse, la fillette frappa doucement à la porte, appelant son frère avec un peu plus de conviction.

- Mer ?

- Mer, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? La voix de la petite commençait à trembloter. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et, dans un élan de courage, tenta de la faire pivoter. Sans succès.

- Ca s'ouvre pas. Mer, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Mer, sanglota t elle.

La petite attrapa la poignée à deux mais, engageant toute ses forces dans sa lutte contre la porte récalcitrante, les larmes dégoulinant en cascade sur ses joues roses. Mais du haut de ses quatre ans, sans clé, elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à un quelconque résultat. Elle s'en rendit vite compte et éclata en sanglots, se tenant immobile et inutile devant la prison d'obscurité qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son frère.

Les sanglots se transformèrent en plaintes douloureuses, emplissant la maison de tout le désespoir de l'enfant.

oOo

Tyler qui jouait dans son jardin, creusant à mains nues, dans un coin du potager parental, une base secrète pour ses petits aliens en plastique, se leva d'un bond en entendant les hurlements de sa petite voisine. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer comme ça.

Inquiet et sans penser une seule seconde que ce qu'il se passait chez les Mckay ne le regardait pas, il décida d'aller sonner à leur porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Après avoir consciencieusement essuyé ses mains couvertes de terre sur son pantalon beige, le garçon appuya sur la sonnette et attendit.

Les cris de la petite Jeannie ne cessant pas, le jeune Andrews ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans plus de cérémonie.

L'image de la petite Jeannie, rouge de larmes, abandonnée, seule, au milieu du couloir lui brisa le cœur. Il se précipita vers l'enfant et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de la calmer.

- Jeannie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Hein ? Où est ta maman ? Elle t'a laissé toute seule. Et Rodney ? Il n'est pas là Rodney ? S'affola le garçon.

Remarquant enfin la présence de son voisin au travers de ses larmes, la petite fille cessa de crier, sans parvenir pour autant à atténuer les sanglots qui lui parcouraient le corps.

- Tyler… Pleura t elle en se jetant contre le torse du garçon. Mer y veut pas répondre.

La panique dans la voix de la petite Jeannie ne fit qu'augmenter celle qui enserrait déjà douloureusement la poitrine du jeune Andrews.

- Rodney ? Ou est-ce qu'il est, Jeannie ?

Le visage toujours enfoui dans le t-shirt kaki de Tyler, la fillette pointa la porte du cagibi d'un doigt tremblant.

oOo

Après s'être servi un café, monsieur Andrews jeta un œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour s'assurer que son fils jouait toujours tranquillement dans le jardin. Mais l'enfant qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'évertuait avec toute l'innocence du monde à détruire son carré de potager avait disparu. Les petits extraterrestres colorés qu'il aimait tant gisaient sur l'herbe, abandonnés là par leur propriétaire.

L'absence de son fils n'étonna pas le militaire. Tyler semblait être dans l'incapacité de rester en place bien longtemps. Ce qui l'inquiéta en revanche, fut d'apercevoir son fils sortir en trombe de sa cabane à outils, une petite hache à la main.

Monsieur Andrew posa brusquement sa tasse sur le plan de travail, renversant une bonne partie du café, avant de sortit en courant de la maison pour intercepter le garçon.

- Tyler ! Gronda t-il, stoppant net son fils dans sa course en direction de la maison des Mckay.

Pris en flagrant délit, l'enfant serra la petite hache contre lui, de peur que son père ne la lui prenne. Pourtant, le militaire ne vit aucune culpabilité dans son regard, seulement un sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il allait demander des explications au garçon mais celui-ci le prit de court.

- C'est Rodney, papa. Il faut le sauver !

Monsieur Andrews renvoya à son fils un regard plein de questions mais fut distrait par l'arrivée de sa femme qui, partie faire des courses un peu plus tôt, ne prit même pas la peine de garer correctement la voiture avant d'en sortir en toute hâte et de se diriger vers son mari.

Elle avait l'air bouleversée. Dans un reflexe protecteur, le militaire voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer mais elle arrêta son geste.

- Les enfants, où sont les enfants ? Demanda t elle.

- Quels enfants ? Ne comprit pas monsieur Andrews, complètement dépassé par l'affolement général.

- Les petits Mckay. S'énerva, sans le vouloir, sa femme. Mon dieu, leur mère… Où sont-ils ? Ils n'étaient pas là bas, ils sont sûrement chez eux.

- Oh seigneur. Déchiffra enfin le militaire, aidé par les larmes qui commençaient à briller dans les yeux de sa femme.

Tyler n'avait pas saisi toute l'horreur de la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son meilleur ami était en danger et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre sans rien faire.

- Rodney, il faut aider Rodney ! Pressa t-il en saisissant d'une main le bras de son père tout en serrant fortement la hache de l'autre.

oOo

- Rodney ? Appela monsieur Andrews, agenouillé devant le petit cagibi.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il lança un regard inquiet en direction de sa femme qui, la petite Jeannie lovée dans ses bras, observait la scène avec appréhension.

Le militaire prit la hache que son fils lui tendait et lui intima de reculer. C'était la seule solution. Il se releva et frappa de toutes ses forces la porte. Un seul coup suffi. La serrure vola en éclat.

L'homme se dépêcha d'ouvrir le réduit, espérant que les éclats de bois n'avaient pas blessé l'enfant qui s'y trouvait enfermé.

Une petite forme immobile, recroquevillée sur elle même, était étendue sur le sol. Pendant un instant, le militaire envisagea le pire. Mais un frisson parcourut le petit corps à son grand soulagement.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et fut surprit de sa légèreté. Il l'avait déjà porté mais ce jour là, les vêtements trempés de l'enfant qu'il avait récupéré dans le lac avaient eu l'effet d'un poids supplémentaire et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la fragilité extrême du petit Mckay.

Les yeux à demi ouverts, Meredith semblait se trouver dans une sorte de transe. Il transpirait abondamment et son corps était parcouru de frissons violents. Sa respiration était sifflante et difficile. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de se qui se passait autour de lui.

Il était toujours dans les ténèbres. Seul.

Monsieur Andrews porta Meredith jusqu'au salon et l'étendit sur le canapé. Avisant une couverture posée sur un fauteuil, il s'en saisit pour recouvrir le corps tremblotant.

Tyler qui l'avait suivit en silence vint s'agenouiller près de son ami pour lui tenir la main. Celle-ci était gelée et la peur de perdre son ami frappa le garçon en plein cœur. Il tenta d'essuyer d'un revers de main les larmes qui commençaient à bruler ses joues mais d'autres revenaient sans cesse les remplacer.

Son père l'éloigna doucement du canapé pour pouvoir s'approcher de l'enfant étendu afin de déposer une serviette humide sur son front.

- Il faut appeler leur père. Réalisa soudain sa femme qui berçait toujours Jeannie.

- Je vais le faire. Répondit son mari avant de se tourner vers Tyler.

- Ty, emmène la petite dans sa chambre, tu veux. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Sentant les protestations venir, il rajouta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rodney. Il n'a plus rien à craindre maintenant.

Tyler acquiesça sans grande conviction et se saisit de la main de sa petite voisine que sa mère venait de reposer à terre, l'emmenant avec lui à l'étage tout la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

oOo

Madame Andrews passa doucement le linge humide sur le front du petit Mckay, écartant maternellement les petites mèches de cheveux sombres qui lui barraient la route.

L'enfant avait reprit des couleurs et ne tremblait presque plus. C'était rassurant mais d'un autre coté, elle préférait qu'il reste encore un moment dans cet étrange sommeil qui semblait avoir remplacé la tétanie du garçon. Un court moment de paix et d'innocence avant d'avoir à entendre ce qu'aucun enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à entendre.

Son mari était debout non loin d'elle. Il tenait le combiné du téléphone mais le courage lui manquait pour composer le numéro. Il se tourna vers sa femme, cherchant une aide impossible :

- Comment annoncer à un homme qu'il ne reverra plus jamais sa femme ?

Sous la main aimante de sa femme, l'enfant endormi fut parcouru d'un frisson.

**A suivre**

**Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Je sais, c'est honteux de faire souffrir le petit Rodney, je sais. Mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour expliquer le caractère si… particulier de notre scientifique préféré en tenant compte des détails parsemés au fil des épisodes. **

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et cette histoire sera terminée… Snif. Faites moi part de vos impressions. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps que je devais le poster cet épilogue et le voilà enfin. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Cette fin, je l'avait en tête depuis le premier chapitre et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire.** **C'est difficile de se séparer de ces deux petits anges que sont Meredith et Tyler.**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire. **

**Epilogue**

Il avait suffi de quelques minutes pour que la vie des McKay soit bouleversée. Quelques minutes, une voiture, du lait renversé sur la chaussée.

Henry était venu chercher ses enfants chez les Andrews dès qu'il avait pu. Il leur avait expliqué, retenant ses propres larmes, que leur mère était partie. Pour toujours. La petite avait éclaté en sanglots, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle les avait laissé, demandant entre deux pleurs quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Son frère l'avait prise dans ses bras, le regard sec et perdu au loin. Leur père n'avait pas pu contenir ses émotions plus longtemps, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues brulantes alors qu'il serrait contre lui ses deux enfants. Une étreinte désespérée pour se raccrocher à la seule famille qui lui restait.

oOo

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les petits McKay passèrent énormément du temps chez les Andrews, la mère de Tyler ayant refusé de laisser une baby-sitter s'occuper des enfants alors qu'elle pouvait s'en charger. Elle passait sa journée avec Jeannie qui avait très vite retrouvé ses sourires et sa joie de vivre. Du haut de ses quatre ans, la mort était une notion bien étrange et inaccessible. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de se réveiller au beau milieu de sa sieste en criant, trempée de larmes. Madame Andrews la berçait alors patiemment jusqu'à ce que le sommeil gagne à nouveau l'enfant.

Quant à Meredith, il retrouvait Tyler à la sortie de l'école et tous les deux rentraient ensemble, s'amusant sur le chemin du retour avant d'avoir à se plonger dans leurs devoirs. Jamais ils ne parlaient de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là et Meredith faisait comme si c'était réellement le cas. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme à l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, enfouissant ses émotions au plus profond de son cœur. Pourtant, plus un sourire n'avait illuminé son visage depuis…

Tyler, comme toutes les personnes proches du petit McKay, avait compris sa tentative d'éloigner la réalité et décidé d'abonder dans son sens. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux alors il faisait lui aussi comme si tout allait bien, redoublant néanmoins d'efforts pour redonner le sourire à son meilleur ami. Il inventait des histoires les mettant tous deux en scène, héros de l'espace, aventuriers sans peur. Il l'aidait même à faire ses devoirs. Mais malgré les jours qui passaient, l'océan qui se reflétait dans le regard de l'enfant semblait toujours aussi terne et immobile. Sans vie.

Henry McKay faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rentrer le plus tôt possible malgré son travail. Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser la voisine prendre ses enfants en charge et ce, même si elle semblait le faire avec plaisir. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que Meredith et Jeannie se sentent abandonnés. Il voulait qu'ils soient une famille.

Il leur préparait à dîner, jouait un peu avec sa fille, la baignait et la mettait au lit après lui avoir lu une petite histoire.

Pendant ce temps, Meredith pouvait retourner jouer dehors avec Tyler. Le plus souvent, ils s'asseyaient sur l'herbe ou sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles. Bien qu'inquiet quant à la sécurité de son fils lorsqu'il se trouvait là-haut, le scientifique avait vite compris que cette petite portion de toit était un peu le jardin secret de Meredith. Il l'avait même surpris une fois en compagnie d'un gros chat qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait toujours refusé aux enfants la présence d'un animal dans la maison à cause de leurs nombreux déménagements mais lorsqu'il voyait son petit garçon si paisible, sa main glissant dans le pelage roux, il comprenait son erreur. Meredith ne lui parlait pas de la perte de sa mère ni de son enfermement dans le réduit. Il n'en parlait pas non plus aux Andrews ni à Tyler. Ce chat devait être le seul au monde à connaître ses sentiments.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son fils, Henry McKay sut tout de suite que Tyler avait rejoint Meredith sur le toit. L'homme passa la tête par la fenêtre et sourit en voyant le vaisseau spatial qu'il avait fait construire surfer doucement sur les étoiles, soutenu par la main du petit Andrews étendu sur le dos. Meredith était allongé près de lui, le gros chat orange confortablement installé sur son ventre.

Sentant la présence de l'adulte, le chat s'enfui. Avisant son père à la fenêtre, Meredith secoua l'épaule de son ami.

- Ty, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. On se voit demain.

L'enfant se redressa et offrit son plus beau sourire au scientifique avant de rendre le vaisseau spatial à Meredith.

- OK, je t'attendrais devant la maison. Bonne nuit Rodney.

Sur ce, Tyler se leva et glissa le long de l'échelle que monsieur McKay avait installé à son intention, de peur de voir la gouttière s'effondrer sous le poids du garçon. D'autant que le garçon en question était du genre à faire le pitre même accroché à une gouttière à deux mètres du sol.

Meredith rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la fenêtre avant d'enlever le pull qu'il avait passé par dessus son pyjama et de se glisser dans son lit. Son père avait déposé un verre de lait sur sa table de chevet, il en but une gorgée avant de le reposer et de s'installer contre son oreiller, attendant que son père vienne s'asseoir près de lui.

Un rituel rassurant, tenant à l'écart les cauchemars de l'enfant.

Henry ramassa le roman qui se trouvait au pied du lit avant de s'installer près de son fils. Mais il ne commença pas la lecture immédiatement, gardant le bouquin fermé contre sa poitrine.

- Tu sais Meredith, j'aurais bientôt terminé mon travail à la base et on m'a proposé un poste d'enseignant dans une université. Ca me permettrait d'être à la maison et de vous voir, toi et ta sœur, plus souvent. Je pourrais m'occuper de vous correctement…

- On va déménager ? L'interrompit le garçon d'une voix neutre, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

- Oui. Souffla le père en baissant les yeux un instant avant de les plonger dans l'azur de ceux de son fils. Mer… Rodney. Tu dois comprendre que maintenant que maman n'est plus là, je ne peux pas vous laisser derrière moi. Je sais que tu as ton école et Tyler mais je te trouverais une meilleure école ou tu te sentiras mieux et Tyler restera toujours ton ami.

Henry s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Meredith n'ait aucune réaction. L'enfant se contenta de lui dire :

- Je comprends. Tu me lis la fin de _Moby-Dick_ ?

Le cœur du scientifique se serra et il sentit ses yeux le piquer alors qu'une larme tentait de s'échapper. Jamais il ne pourrait panser le cœur de son petit garçon… Malgré le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge, il ouvrit le livre et débuta la lecture du dernier chapitre.

oOo

De l'eau à perte de vue. Il avait beau tourner la tête dans toutes les directions, il n'y avait que de l'eau, étendue sombre et immobile. Pas un souffle de vent effleurant l'océan, pas un bruit résonnant dans l'immensité du ciel.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement terrible fasse trembler la barque dans laquelle était recroquevillé l'enfant. Il se pencha au dessus de l'eau et serra le bois de l'embarcation de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il vit l'ombre gigantesque qui passait sous la barque. Un nouveau grondement, plus terrible que le tonnerre dans la nuit noire, et la queue gigantesque de la baleine blanche jailli à la surface, retombant dans un fracas, éventrant l'océan.

Meredith attrapa les rames qui reposaient dans l'embarcation dans l'espoir d'échapper au monstre. A cet instant une lueur éblouissante explosa à l'horizon.

Une forme sombre se détacha peu à peu de la lumière, une silhouette lointaine, inaccessible, enveloppée d'un feu surnaturel.

- Maman ? Essaya d'appeler Meredith. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il appela plus fort sans succès tandis que les larmes commençaient à courir sur ses joues pâles.

La silhouette se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il eut envie de sauter à la mer pour la rejoindre mais le monstre était toujours là, l'empêchant de s'approcher. Meredith attrapa les rames et les fit frapper l'eau de toutes ses forces, la vue embuée par le désespoir. Mais la barque n'avançait toujours pas, la baleine blanche se rapprochait et la lumière s'estompait.

- Maman ! Maman ! Reviens, ne me laisse pas !

Seul le grondement sourd de la baleine fit écho au cri silencieux de son cœur.

- Maman…

Bientôt, le sourire de sa mère disparut, laissant l'enfant seul au milieu d'un océan de larmes, seul avec le monstre qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

Soudain, il sentit une pression sur ses épaules. Il se débâtit, persuadé qu'une créature était apparue pour le jeter dans le ventre de la baleine. Mais la pression était de plus en plus forte.

- Meredith !

La voix était familière. Rassurante.

- Meredith, réveille-toi !

L'océan infini s'effaça brusquement, laissant la place au visage inquiet de son père. L'enfant, à peine réveillé, se jeta dans les bras du scientifique. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler et son corps était parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables. Henry resserra son étreinte sur son fils pour le calmer.

- Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Entre deux sanglots, Meredith leva les yeux vers son père.

- Je veux pas partir. Si on part, je serais encore tout seul et… comment maman va faire pour nous retrouver…

Un nouveau flot de larmes le submergea et il enfouit son visage dans le cou du scientifique. Père et fils restèrent enlacés ainsi de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour guérir un cœur d'enfant. Seul l'amour et le temps pouvaient y parvenir.

oOo

Le cauchemar qu'il avait fait cette nuit là avait débloqué quelque chose chez Meredith. Faire face à ses émotions, les laisser déferler, lui avait fait du bien. Il avait pris conscience de l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère et du vide laissé par sa disparition. Le garçon n'arrivait toujours pas à en parler, c'était encore trop tôt, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait son père et sa sœur auprès de lui et ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient là les uns pour les autres.

Même si son cœur se serrait parfois sans raison apparente, Meredith recommençait à vivre malgré la date du déménagement qui approchait à grands pas. Il réussissait même à obtenir des notes correctes à l'école, grâce à Tyler qui tournait tous ses devoirs en jeux.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que son ami allait partir, le jeune Andrews avait fondu en larmes. Meredith ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et bien qu'il soit lui aussi extrêmement triste de devoir dire au revoir au seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu, savoir qu'il tenait à lui à ce point le réconforta. Tyler avait alors élaboré tout un tas de plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour que Meredith reste avec lui. Il avait même été voir monsieur McKay pour lui demander si ses parents pouvaient adopter son fils. Ce qui, évidemment, n'avait pas fonctionné. Il avait même proposé de cacher son ami dans son grenier, en compagnie du fantôme, pour que son père, ne le trouvant pas le jour du déménagement, parte sans lui.

Il avait pourtant fini par se faire une raison, tout comme le petit McKay, et décidé de profiter au maximum du temps qui leur restait à partager. Dès lors, les jours ne furent plus que rires et jeux. Souvent Jeannie les rejoignait dans leur monde imaginaire, petite princesse en danger secourue par deux vaillants héros.

Il aurait pu en être ainsi indéfiniment.

oOo

L'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon mais l'heure du départ était arrivée.

- Tu vas me manquer mon poussin. Souffla la mère de Tyler en serrant le petit Meredith dans ses bras. Promet moi de bien travailler à l'école, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Acquiesça le garçon, essayant d'ignorer les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de sa voisine.

Elle s'était occupée de lui comme de son propre fils. Devoir lui dire au revoir n'était pas facile et ça l'était encore moins pour Meredith. Il s'était attaché à la famille Andrews. Profondément. Jamais auparavant il n'avait connu autant de personnes qui se souciaient réellement de lui.

Monsieur Andrews s'agenouilla en face de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux fins du garçon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas bonhomme. Tu pourras venir passer toutes les vacances que tu veux à la maison.

Meredith fut touché de la sincérité de l'offre et se tourna vers son propre père qui attendait près de la voiture pour obtenir une confirmation. Henry approuva l'idée d'un sourire ce qui enleva un poids énorme du cœur de son enfant. Ce n'était pas un adieu après tout.

Alors que le scientifique se mettait au volant de sa Ford mustang, après avoir vérifié que sa petite fille endormie était bien attachée à l'arrière, Meredith lança un regard inquiet en direction de la maison de ses voisins.

- Tyler ne vient pas me dire au revoir ? Demanda t-il, déçu.

Les Andrews échangèrent un regard peiné et le militaire répondit :

- Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je pensais qu'il voulait passer du temps avec toi avant que tu ne partes… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Rodney, il est sûrement trop triste. Il n'a pas envie que tu t'en ailles.

Peu importe les raisons de son absence, Tyler n'était pas là. Son meilleur ami, son seul ami, n'était pas là…

Le petit McKay baissa la tête pour dissimuler son regard voilé. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la voiture, résigné, mais une voix se fit soudainement entendre.

- Rodney, Rodney ! Attend !

Courant à en perdre haleine le long de la rue, Tyler serrait contre lui un Schubert au poil hérissé, crachant son inconfort toutes griffes dehors. Arrivé à la hauteur de la voiture, le gamin fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant d'essayer d'expliquer son retard à son ami.

- Je l'ai cherché partout… Il dormait sur la terrasse de madame Thomson. Et après, il a fallu que je l'attrape. C'était pas facile.

A l'expression interloquée de Meredith, il crut bon de préciser :

- C'est que… c'est ton ami lui aussi. Et même si moi je peux pas venir avec toi, Schub le peut lui. Tiens.

Tyler tendit le chat roux à Meredith. Soulagé de voir le seul humain qu'il appréciait, le félin rétracta ses griffes et lança un regard suppliant au garçon. Regard qui aurait pu être traduit par « emmène-moi avec toi » ou bien plus vraisemblablement par « sauve-moi de cette tornade miniature que tu appelle ton ami. »

Le jeune McKay prit le chat dans ses bras, l'animal se détendant immédiatement, ronronnant au contact familier.

Meredith hésita. Il était tellement heureux que Tyler ne l'ai pas oublié mais il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie…

Henry McKay prit les devants. Il savait à quel point son fils tenait à cet animal et il ne pouvait pas décemment le priver de ses deux amis en une seule fois.

- Tiens le bien pendant le trajet. Lui intima t-il gentiment. Je ne veux pas qu'il me saute dessus pendant que je conduis.

Une lueur de bonheur illumina le regard de Meredith. Il posa son chat sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, près de la petite Jeannie, toujours endormie, et attrapa quelque chose qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Le vaisseau spatial que son père lui avait offert.

Sans hésiter, il le tendit à Tyler.

- Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas. Lui dit-il en souriant.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Tyler prit délicatement l'objet comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des trésors. Il rendit son sourire à son ami, le remerciant du fond du cœur.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus mais leurs yeux pleins de promesses leur suffisaient. Ils se reverraient c'était certain et jamais rien ne remplacerait leur amitié.

Doucement la voiture s'éloigna ravivant dans son sillage les souvenirs d'une rencontre entre deux enfants qui cherchaient tout simplement une main tendue, un rire, un sourire.

**FIN **


End file.
